i'M The Fool
by harrypotter5
Summary: Who will stand in the way of Sam and Freddie's relationship? Are they going to break the barriers or will there still be one standing? Will be at least 100 chapters. Series about the relationship between Seddie. First chapter is suckish but gets better!
1. iNeed To Talk

**My first iCarly fanfic! Enjoy!**

Carly, Freddie and Sam were sat on the couch eating grapes and watching some cat show. Freddie was in the middle of the two girls so that they could reach for the grapes comfortably (the bowl was on Freddie's lap).

"What are we watching?" Freddie asked.

"Cats...fighting." Sam answered.

"If cat number 7, does not move right now, he is dead." Carly said as she reached for a grape.

Sam giggled to herself and both of her friends stared at her.

"Looks like someone ate too much grapes." Freddie commented as he placed the bowl of grapes on the floor.

"No, no it's not that." Sam pointed at the screen where a cat was biting some fat guy's ass. They all laughed at him.

Suddenly, Spencer came down from the stairs looking happy.

"Hey kiddos!" he said.

"Hi, Spence" they all answered at once.

"So... I'm off to Socko's to-"

"Wait, you're off to Socko's?" Carly asked a bit too loudly.

"...and I'm outta here." Sam stood up from the couch and started to leave the appartment.

"You said you'll help me with my project!" Carly now stood up and walked into the kitchen where Spencer was standing.

"I will, once I make the sculpture."

"Well, you better hope that it doesen't get on fire!" Carly screamed and raised her eyebrows. Spencer gasped a bit too dramatically.

"My sculptures don't always get on fire." Spencer said.

"Spencer! You once tried to eat spicy pizza and it got on fire!"

"...no it didn't..." Spencer felt embarrassed now. Carly raised her eyebrows **(That is a lot of eyebrow raising...)** . "But, Carlyyyyyyy..." Spencer whined.

"Sam! Wait for me!" Freddie whisper/yelled and started sneaking out of the appartment with Sam.

"Spencer!" They heard Carly shout from the inside. Carly and Spencer didn't even notice that they were gone because they were arguing too much. Suddenly, Sam's phone started ringing, and she picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah...sure, bye"

"Who was that?" asked Freddie

"Er, my mum"

"Oh, okay" Sam started to walk away when Freddie said "Sam, wait!"

"What?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay, can we talk after this?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Sure, bye" he waved.

"Whatever" and with that, she walked away. Freddie stood on the spot for a few seconds and then he heard Carly.

"Spencer! That cow was eating bananas!" Freddie narrowed his eyes a bit thinking what they have been talking about. Then he just chuckled to himself.

**Review plz! Can't wait to publish the next chapter! The next chapter will be longer! I promise! **


	2. iGet Interrupted

**Woooo! Second chapter done! I can't wait to upload more chapters! But for that I need more reviews. Enjoy!**

It was 5pm when Sam was supposed to be coming to Carly Shay's appartment to plan for the next iCarly. Freddie was stood in the doorway to his appartment looking at his phone. Then Sam came through the corridor...

"Hey" Freddie greeted. Sam stared at him as though there was a bear chewing on his head. "...What?..." He was a bit worried.

"You told me that you needed to talk to me..." Freddie slowly nodded "So, you just stood there in the doorway for 3 hours waiting for me...jeez Freddie! I would have knocked!" Freddie narrowed his eyes.

"No! I didn't stand here for 3 hours!" Sam raised an eyebrow "What kind of idiot would stand here for 3 hours waiting for-"

"Freddie!" Freddie stopped talking. Obviously, he didn't stand in the doorway for that long. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Freddie nodded. He was about to open his mouth when Carly opened her appartment door.

"Hey! Sam, I thought that we should be rehearsing for the next iCarly!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah!" Carly went back into the appartment with Sam. Freddie just stood there. Then, Carly opened the door again.

"Freddie, I need you too" Freddie nodded awkwardly. When he came into the living room he could not believe what he saw. Spencer was lying on the couch head on the floor, all tied up with ropes.

"Er...what are you doing?" Sam asked. He turned his head to look at the trio.

"This is my punishment" Spencer said slowly and calmly. Sam and Freddie turned to look at Carly.

"What? He deserved it!" The next thing they knew, Carly raced to the iCarly studio up the stairs. Freddie was about to untie Spencer when he said: "I deserved it... I am a sick person..." Sam and Freddie looked at each other and then back at Spencer, and then slowly started walking up the stairs still looking at Spencer.

...iCarly Studio...

"Okay, and then I say '...and now you know that eating sticky tape is a bad idea!' " Carly and Sam were now finished rehearsing for the next show.

"Great job" Freddie congratulated. Then he remembered about asking Sam out on a date. "Uh, Sam?" He pointed at the door.

"Oh, yeah. Carly can you wait for a minute?" She asked Carly. Carly smiled and nodded. She kinda knew that they like each other. As they exited the studio Freddie took a deep breath. "So...what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sam folded her arms.

"Ok, uh..." He sighed "I was going to ask you... if, uh, sometime... you would like to-" He was cut off by Sam.

"OH...MY...GOD!" She nearly yelled. She was stood there staring at him.

"Yeah... I know..."

"I forgot the BACON!" She was stood there shocked.

"Uh-uh. Wait. Sam, that was not-" It was too late for him to respond because she ran out of the corridor and out of the appartment. "Great." Freddie went back into the studio as he knew that there would be no way to make Sam come back if bacon is involved.

"Hey, I heard Sam yell 'bacon'. What happened?" Carly asked as she sat on the beanbags and fiddled with her notes.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Freddie?" She asked slowly. "Can't hide secrets from me-e!" She kinda singed.

"Carly, she just forgot her bacon." He said through a smile. Carly giggled a little bit.

"Freddie, I know something is up." They looked at each other "What is it?"

"You want me to tell you?" He asked.

"Ya-hah!"

"Okay, then." He stood up with Carly "I was about to ask Sam, if she wanted to-" Grr! Interrupted again! Well at least he escaped from telling Carly...

Gibby came flying in the room. "CARLY! CARLY! CARLY!" He screamed.

"...What?"

"I just had the greatest idea for iCarly!" As he was telling Carly about his great idea, Freddie smoothly went out of the room without anyone noticing. He desparately needed to tell Sam how he feels.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing this!**

**xxxx**


	3. iHave an Awkward talk

**Yay! I uploaded! I want to tell you that I had fun writing this chapter because I was making myself laught! No joke. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sam was sitting on the couch in Carly's appartment listening to her Pear Pad. It was nearly midnight and Carly was fast asleep in her bedroom. She didn't even know that Sam was downstairs, but thats probably alright because Sam always sleeps over without Carly knowing. Sam leaned back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes listening to the lyrics of the song. ...I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild... Sam loved this song. Suddenly, she felt someone pull out one of her headphones gently. She slightly opened her eyes and looked at the person. What a surprise (!) It was Freddie.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What for?" Sam didn't feel like breaking his bones right now because she was too tired.

"Waking you up" Freddie sat next to her and Sam quickly sat up and took her other headphone out. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you first. What are you? Eight?" She narrowed her eyes at him. Freddie just rolled his eyes. "I asked you a question." Freddie decided not to argue with her now and just tell her how he feels.

"Sam, I-" He began. Out of nowhere, Spencer ran out of his room so fast that he hit his head on the wall and fell over. Sam and Freddie looked at each other. The next thing they knew, Spencer stood up and went through to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took uot an ice-cream and went back to his room. Sam and Freddie were looking at the spot where Spencer went out of their sight for about 20 seconds. "Uh... I bet he was hungry." Freddie started to talk.

"Yeah..." Sam answered. They looked at each again and smiled. Woah. Theres an action they never thought they would do. Freddie unexpectedly brushed Sam's right cheek with the back of his hand. Woah, woah, woah. What is he doing? What is he doing? she thought. Ah, who cares? It feels right. Soon, he started to lean towards her, and being Sam she slapped him on the face.

"OW! What was that for?" He shouted.

"For kissing me!"

"What? I didn't kiss you!" It was surprising that Carly and Spencer didn't wake up yet. Well, Spencer is weird, so HE woun't wake up easily, even though he was just up...

"You nearly did!"

"No, I didn't! I was just reaching for the Pear Pad that I left here!" He fought back.

"Oh..." Well, that was embarrassing. What could she say now? Ooh! There was an idea! She started to lean towards him. He saw her inches away from him and realised what she was doing. Paralyzed in shock, he quickly moved back.

"Are you just reaching for _your_ Pear Pad?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"...Nooooo" She started leaning again.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah! Your still doing it!" He screamed (kinda), leaning back.

"Doing what?" She asked quickly and leaned again so that now, she was on top of him.

"This!" He answered pointing his finger at her lips. Sam glanced around the room quickly and looked back at Freddie. She quickly sat up and started to look at the black TV.

"You don't want me to kiss you?" Sam asked. Freddie was taken aback by her question.

"Of course I do!" Sam stared at Freddie with her wide eyes. "I mean, I don't... well maybe-but-you know, I-" Freddie sighed. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok." She didn't know what else to say. As if to save them from all the awkwardness, Spencer came out of the room and tripped. Sam and Freddie quickly turned around on the couch to see Spencer lying on the floor.

"I was ment to do that." He said, and after that, he calmly walked back into his room closing the door. Sam chuckled a bit and Freddie did too.

"He is so weird!" Freddie stated.

"Uh-huh" Sam agreed. For a moment they just stared at each other and then smiled. "Sooo... what now?"

"It's 1am" Freddie said. "We could go to sleep?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Sam answered. Freddie stood up and Sam lay down on the couch. He picked up his Pear Pad and started to make his way towards the door. Then, he realised that he left Sam.

"Uh, Sam?" He looked at her. No answer. Great! Now she fell asleep. He walked over to the couch and found a blanket on the back of it. Freddie picked up the blanket and carefully covered Sam with it, trying not to wake her up. He started to walk away again but before that, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight."

**Well? Did you enjoy it? PLZ review! Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you: When you are reviewing this can you please write 1 thing that you liked and 2 things that you didn't like. Thank you. It will just be easier for me to read and then I can improve the future chapters!**

**xxxxx**


	4. iConfess The Truth

**I love writing this story! This chapter should be interesting! SEDDIE ROCKS!**

It was Monday morning and Carly was brushing her hair in her bedroom. She took a shower, made her bed and got ready for school. As she was going down the stairs to the living room, she saw Spencer lying at the bottom of the stairs blocking the way. Carly rolled her eyes. "Sleepwalkers (!)" She tried to carefully step over him and not to wake him up. Next, she saw Sam on their couch covered by a blanket. The view was so random: Spencer at the bottom of the stairs, Sam covered by a blanket, a broken lamp and melted ice-cream on the floor. "Sam" Carly whispered and shoock her slightly. No answer. "Sam...SAM!"

"WHAT? ARE THE FATCAKES SAFE?" Sam yelled jumping up from the couch.

"What?" Carly giggled a little bit confused. "The fatcakes are fine."

"Oh, good." Sam said, relieved apparently.

"Sam, what happened here?" Carly said going into the kitchen. Sam looked around the room.

"Freddie did it!" Sam quickly blamed Freddie.

"Freddie isn't even here..."

"Well, I guess Spencer was sleepwalking then." Sam stepped into the kitchen as Carly was making an omlette. Suddenly, Spencer started to move... well, run, more like. As if he was being a dog running after some tacco, being chaced by Chuck with a pizza in his hand.

"What the hell is he dreaming about?" Carly asked glancing at Spencer.

"I bet 10 bucks, that he is a dog running after some tacco, being chased by Chuck with a pizza in his hand." Sam smiled.

"Wow, that is a random dream." Carly said as she placed the omlette in their plates.

"Yo-yo" Freddie came into the appartment with his bag on his back. Boy, he looked hot!

"Hey!" Carly greeted.

"Sup Fred-o" Sam said eating a big part of the omlette. Freddie stared at Spencer "running" on the floor.

"What's up with him?" He motioned towards Spencer.

"Me and Sam are having a bet for 10 bucks" She took a deep breath "if Spencer is a dog, running after some tacco, being chaced by Chuck with a pizza in his hand." Freddie chuckled at her.

"Really? That is a random dream!" Freddie said smiling.

"That's what I said!" Carly examined.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGH!" Was what they heard from the bottom of the stairs. Spencer woke up and started going in his bedroom direction As if nothing happened.

"Um, Spencer?" Carly asked holding back her laughter.

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"...I'm okay." Spencer simply said.

"What where you dreaming about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I was a dog running after some tacco, being chased by Chuck with a pizza in his hand." As Spencer finished, he simply turned around and went to his room. Immediately, Carly took out 10 dollars out of her pocket and gave it to Sam.

"...And mama wins again." Sam said smiling. Freddie chuckled at the girls.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup" Both girls answered. The trio walked towards the door as Carly yelled "SPENCER! WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!" which was followed by "OKAY! HAVE FUN! DON'T ACCEPT FOOD FROM STRANGERS!"

"NO PROMISES!" Sam yelled and with that the door closed behind them.

***School***

"Hey." Freddie greeted as he made his way to Sam and Carly near the lockers.

"Hi " They both said.

"Oh, man!" Carly said annoyed.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I have to see Mrs. Briggs about something. I guess I'll see you guys after school." Carly explained as she walked away.

"Be careful!" Sam shouted.

"About what?" Carly turned around.

"About that boobless witch of course!" Sam examined. Carly just rolled her eyes and dissapeared which left Sam and Freddie alone. Sam raised her eyebrows smiling and Freddie did the same. "Sooo, I'll see you next lesson?"

"Yep" Freddie agreed. But, then he realised something. "Uh, Sam, wait."

"What?" She turned around to face him.

"I still need to talk to you."

"Uh, can it wait?"

"No, it really can't" Freddie answered quickly.

"Look, I really need to get somewhere-"

"No, you don't." Freddie said grabing her by the arm.

"Yes, I do" Sam argued.

"Sam-"

"Freddie-"

"No, you have to listen." Freddie protested.

"Freddie, I really have to-" Yanking his arm away.

"I love you." It took some seconds to digest what he just said.

"What?" She asked. Freddie didn't answer, he knew she heard. He was just looking at her blue eyes. "I can't."

"You can't what?" Freddie asked. Sam shoock her head. He knew what that meant. She didn't like him back. "Oh." They stared at each other for a while until Gibby showed up.

"Sam! You have to explain this! What is this fish doing in my locker?" Gibby shouted. Sam was looking at Freddie but then she snapped out.

"Oh, sorry" All she could say.

"Sorry? You apologized?" Gibby was still shouting, but not as loud. Sam nodded, still looking at Freddie. "I'm going to have dinner!" The next thing, he ran out of school. Freddie got closer to Sam holding both her elbows, inches away from her face.

"Sam..." Freddie whispered. She backed away.

"I'm sorry. Freddie-"

"Why?" Freddie asked, stepping forward.

"I just can't." Sam answered. Why was she saying no? Freddie thought she loved him too. Freddie was left near the lockers watching Sam walk away.

**Did you enjoy it? Review! I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I upload the next one. Yup, only 5. Come on! You can do it!**

**xxxx**


	5. iWILL Get Over You

**I couldn't wait to upload this! Here's the answer to your questions. Enjoy!**

Carly just got back from school and was in her living room couch, typing up her essay on her laptop. Spencer was in the kitchen making spagetti taccos trying to think what to make for his next sculpture.

"Hmmm, I wonder what I should make for my next sculpture? Maybe a plastic robot OR toast made out of butter?" He was speaking way too loudly "Oh, wait! I made all of these! I AM SO STUPID!" Carly just smiled at her weird brother and let out a chuckle. Suddenly, Spencer stopped what he was doing. He just froze. "I just had the greatest idea." Carly looked at him, quite curiously "I should buy an ostrich...again." Carly rolled her eyes, thinking that she would hear something sensible.

Next, Sam opened the door slowly, not saying hello or knocking and always staring at her feet.

"Whats up, Sam?" Carly asked smiling turning to Sam and then straight back to her laptop.

"Uhh...nothing new." She muttered looking really pale.

"YOU WANT SOME SPAGETTI TACCOS?" Spencer yelled from the kitchen.

"SHE CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!" Carly yelled from the couch.

"No, thanks. I'm good." Sam answered quietly. She felt sick. Carly turned on the couch to face Sam.

"You don't want any food? Really?" Carly asked with her eyes wide. Sam just smiled and went up the stairs. "Wow, something is really wrong with her." Spencer nodded and looked at the spot where Sam dissapeared from his sight.

"You should go talk to her." Spencer said really seriously. Carly nodded as she positioned her laptop on the table and went upstairs.

When she got there, she saw Sam through the door, in the iCarly studio on the beanbag, fiddling with the zipper on her red jacket. Carly sighed and opened the door.

"Sam." She said quietly. That made Sam look up at her.

"Hey, Carls." She said even quieter, still fiddling with the zipper.

"What's the matter?" Carly said as she sat on one of the beanbags next to her supporting herself with her right elbow.

"What do you mean? Nothings the matter."

"Sam, I can see right through you." Carly said tilting her head to the side.

"Okay, fine. My mom is dating a spy that is pretending to be a hobbo." Sam lied. Carly brought her left hand to cover her face.

"Sam, last time that happened, you acted different."

"Last time he didn't try to steal my bacon!"

"Sam!" Carly said loudly "I know that is not the case." Sam looked at her best friend knowing that she does not fall for lies. Sam sighed.

"It's Freddie." She looked down.

"What did he do?" Carly asked looking curious.

"Well, he... he, he kinda..." Sam started to blush, looking down "He kinda asked me out..." Carly's jaw dropped. Sam looked at her. Carly jumpped up from her beanbag.

"Really? That's great! This is the best day ever that-"

"And I said no." Sam finished.

"Ahhh." Carly quickly sat back down. "Why did you say no?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I was really nervous." Sam looked down again.

"Sam, everyone gets nervous when someone you have a crush on ask you out. It's normal. It's supposed to happen." Carly tried to smile.

"Yeah, try explaining that to my mom." Sam said looking sad. "I am so stupid."

"Hey, hey, you are NOT stupid." Carly explained, grabbing Sam's shoulders which made Sam look at her. "I'm sure Freddie will understand. Talk to him. Please." Carly sounded so certain. That is why Sam trusted her.

"Can you talk to him for me?"

"No!"

"Fine." Sam stood up and headed towards the door.

"Good luck." Carly replied, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah."

As Sam closed the door to Shay's appartment, she saw Benson's door start to open. _Holy chiz_, she thought, _not now please_! Freddie came out of the door with his thumbs in his jeans pockets. Sam opened her mouth to talk, but before she could say anything, Freddie was the one to break the silence.

"Sam, I need to talk to you." Freddie started, Sam opened her mouth but was cut of again. "I know this is weird, and it's not possible for us to date. But, I WILL get over you. I mean, this is just a crush. Blame the hormones, Sam. Blame the hormones!" He shoock her by the shoulders. To be honest, she was quite scared...and dissapointed.

"I-I blame t-the hormones! I blame the hormones!" She answered with her eyes wide. Freddie took his hands of her shoulders.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." She nodded as she was speaking. "Soooo, nothing happened?"

"Nothing happened." Freddie agreed. For a moment, they smiled at each other and then shared a big hug. This time, she did not give him a wedgie. Sam couldn't say what she wanted. She kinda wanted things to be back to normal. Too much has changed already. But she knew that she still had feelings for him, deep inside.

**Did you like this chappie? I really enjoyed writing it! 6 reviews till the next chapter please! Thank you! Love you all!**

**xxxxx**


	6. iThink he's hot

**Enjoy my newest chapter!**

Sam's POV

It was Tuesday, another boring day at school. Well, you can't call it boring if your favourite nub is sitting next to you all day. Can't take my eyes of him. He is so hot sitting there, writing notes of whatever Miss Briggs is saying in the front of the classroom.

"You have 1 week to make a sculpture of anything that is to do with human body. Questions?" Miss Briggs snaps in her usual tone. Pfft! No wonder she isn't married yet! Gibby raises his hand up. "Yes?"

"Sooo, you're allowed to do a sculpture of legs?" Gibby asks.

"Yes. Like I said: anything to do with human body."

"Nice..." Gibby streches out the word 'nice' and nodds. Freddie rolls his eyes.

"Now you can get into your pairs for the project. Go!" Briggs screamed. Everybody moved seats to be with their mates. Carly motioned her head for me to sit next to her. I did what she wanted. I sat next to her and Gibby sat next to Freddie. Damn! I wanted to work with Freddie so bad! But I can't. It will seem suspicious. Carly and I started talking about the project.

"So what do you want to do, Sam?" She asked.

"Ooh! I know! Fried chicken!" The first thing that popped into my head. I sware I heard Freddie chuckle from behind me (he was sitting behind me and Carly with Gibby).

"No! It has to be human body!" Carly explained.

"Well, maybe we could do something about fried chicken being digested in the stomach." I said proudly.

"That's more like it." Carly turned around to see a really common thing in this school. Freddie was looking at the ceiling with his arms folded and Gibby was talking about legs.

"Come on! Everyone likes legs!" Gibby convinced.

"Gibby, no! There is nothing interesting about legs! How about the heart?" Freddie pointed out.

"Heart is so boring though!" Carly and I giggled to ourselves and turned around to face Briggs.

I entered the Shay's appartment with Freddie after the boring school. I already explained to Carly what happened between me and Fredward. She was cool about it. "Carly!" I shouted, as I dropped my bag near the couch. Freddie did the same.

"I guess she hasn't come yet." Freddie stated. I made my way to the fridge.

"I guess she hasn't." I replied. Freddie sat on the chair near the computer and watched me. I came to him leaning on the counter with Peppy cola in my hand. He started typing. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Taking a look at the comments for iCarly." He answered. I nodded. Then I remembered something.

"Ugh!"

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I forgot Carly's notes in class." I waved my hand in the air.

"That's ok. You can re-write it." Freddie said, taking out his note pad and pen. "Now, do you remember what you wrote down?"

"...No." I said shaking my head. Freddie sighed.

"What is your sculpture going to be about anyway?"

"Digestion of fried chicken." Freddie chuckled. "What?"

"Typical Sam." Freddie said smiling. I smiled too. He looked down. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm really tired, so, I'm most likely to lie down on this couch." I said, pointing my finger to the couch and then lying down on it.

"I'm quite tired too actually. I think I'm gonna go now. My mom is probably going mad." Freddie opened the door and left as we said goodbye. Soon, I drifted of to sleep.

NORMAL POV

The trio were sitting at Groovie Smoothie sipping smoothies later that day. "So what did you do about Gibby?" Carly asked.

"Oh, I proposed to do a sculpture about what is inside legs like: vains, muscles and what the difference is between girls and boys legs. He agreed. Thank God." Freddie answered, trying to talk seriously. Carly smiled and took a sip from her smoothie. Next, T-Bo came over with a bunch of pickles on a stick.

"Wanna buy a pickle?" He asked. Sam already looked annoyed.

"No." Sam said trying to be calm.

"Are you sure? Because these ones are new and-"

"Dude! I said no!" I shouted turning to look at him. T-Bo stared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry if you and pickles don't get along (!)" T-Bo stated sarcastically waving his hands randomly in the air. He then walked away. Sam rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"He's the weirdest dude I ever met!" Sam turned to her friends.

"Nooo, the weirdest dude you ever met is Spencer." Freddie corrected, sipping his smoothie. Sam stared in the distance for a while. Then, she turned to Freddie.

"Well, yeah." Sam agreed.

"Sam, we have to start building our sculpture." Carly brought up. Sam sighed.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sam groaned. "What do we start with?"

"I was thinking: The stomach." Carly answered, a bit too obviously.

"Yeah, Ok." Carly stood up and started to walk out of Groovie Smoothie.

"I'll see you guys later. Bye!" Carly said.

"Bye!" Both Freddie and Sam said. Next, Freddie's phone beeped.

"Ah. Gibby wants to see me. Tell Carly, I'll be over at 7." He said as he looked down at his phone.

"Okey-doke." Freddie stood up and walked out of Groovie Smoothie. "Bye." Sam waved as he went out. She didn't realise who came up behind her after Freddie left.

"Wanna buy a pickle?"

"T-BO!"

**Review plz! Ooh! Can I ask you if you would want some emotional stuff coming up in chapters 40-50? Tell me in your reviews if you need some crying stuff and I will write it! I already planned chapters 40-50, but if most of you would not like emotional stuff then I will try and change it. REVIEW! :)**


	7. iHate That Chick

Sam's POV

Today was Wednesday. Me and Freddie were standing by the lockers talking about how boring our maths class was.

"So what did you get?" Freddie asked, holding his books.

"An F." I answered simply.

"Aw, Sam!" Freddie complained.

"What? How did I know what the perimeter of 420 was?" Freddie just rolled his eyes smiling. He placed all his books in the locker. Just then Carly came over to us with a new girl. Damn! She looked a bit like Carly. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a little blush on her smooth cheeks. She was wearing a blue skirt just above her knees and a pink shirt with stripes.

"Hey!" Carly greeted. Me and Fredcake waved at her, saying 'hey' too. "Oh, um... this is Abby." She pointed at Abby. "She is from Canada. And these are my friends: Sam and Freddie."

"Nice to meet you." Abby smiled and shaked hands with Freddie and me.

"Carly told me a lot about you two." The chick pointed to me and then Freddie. I sighed.

"Don't listen to her. Most of it isn't true." I said smiling. We all laughed, took a deep breath and stopped.

"Oh, we should all go to my apartment to get to know each other better." Carly suggested. We all nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Freddie examined. Just then, the bell rang.

"See ya later!" Abby waved.

"Bye!" We all said. There was something I didn't like about her.

Freddie's POV

Me, Sam, Carly and Abby were in the iCarly studio. I was showing Abby the studio while Carly and Sam were talking in the corner of the room by the car.

"Wow! I wish I could come here everyday!" Abby said enthusiasticaly. I just chuckled.

"Yeah, me too!" I replied. She stared at me smiling.

"But, wait. You DO come here everyday." She giggled.

"I know! Weird right?" She nodded and turned around looking at the studio walls, probably thinking 'What a freak?'. What the hell am I saying? I gave myself a confused look and the next thing I knew, Carly and Sam started walking up to me.

Normal POV

"So, Abby?" Carly asked. She spun around quickly.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking if you would like to be on iCarly someday?"

"Sure! That would be pretty cool!" She smiled. Yeah, it would be pretty cool if a dinosaur broke the roof and ripped your head off! Sam thought. What the hell did she have against her?

"Uh, I'll be downstairs eating ham." Sam pointed to the door and started leaving.

"I'll come with you!" Abby popped up.

"Really? Are you sure? Do you like bacon too?" Sam asked a lot of questions.

"Yes, I'll come with you." Abby giggled. Sam chuckled too, but when Abby went past her, she put on a straight face and clenched her fists, slowly following her.

Sam and Abby were coming from the stairs into the kitchen. Sam picked up some meat.

"So, what do you want? Bacon or ham?" She asked picking up bacon and ham.

"Oh, shut up!" Abby kind of shouted. Sam looked so surprised with her eyebrows raised. She knew there was something wrong with that girl.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, while chuckling a bit in annoyance. Abby looked straight at her.

"You heard."

"Dude. What's your problem?" Sam asked dropping the meat on the counter.

"I know that you like Freddie. I see the way you look at him." Abby folded her arms. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Jealous?" Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Just back off, ok? I always get what I want. And right now, I want Freddie." Abby started to run up the stairs but she stopped in the middle. "Oh, and by the way, that is smoked turkey." She motioned her head towards the ham. Sam quickly rushed past her, trying make it upstairs faster than Abby.

Freddie was sat on the yellow beanbag typing something up on his laptop. He looked up to the sound of footsteps running up the stairs. He had a confused look on his face and just looked at the door to see what happens. Suddenly, the running stopped and Abby came in really calmly followed by Sam.

"Hey Freddie!" They said in unison. Then they glared at each other evily (Freddie didn't notice).

"Uh, hey!" He smiled. Freddie stood up and went to his cart.

"What'cha doin'?" They said, again in unison. This time, Abby stood on Sam's foot, which was followed by a shriek. Freddie turned and looked at Sam, alarmed.

"Wh-what is it?"

"Oh, nothing! I am just _so_ excited about hanging out with Abby! Our NEW. BEST. FRIEND." Sam turned to glare daggers at Abby, faking a smile. Freddie smiled at her and turned back to his cart.

"Hey, Freddie! I need to ask you something!" Abby exclaimed. Sam stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." Freddie said still busy with his cart.

"I was thinking, maybe sometime you would like to-" Abby said as quickly as she could, but somehow, she was cut off by Sam.

"GO GHOST HUNTING!" Sam shouted from the top of her head. What a great idea (!)

"Umm... ghost hunting?" Freddie asked slowly.

"Yeah. Th-there is a haunted house near Canada." Sam said walking closer to him. "Do you want to go ghost hunting?"

"Uh... The question is: DO I want to go ghost hunting?"

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Sam shouted. Abby was rolling her eyes behind Sam. Just to annoy Abby, Sam came over to Freddie and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oh, it's gonna be so fun!" Sam smiled widely.

"Oh! Ok." Freddie returned the hug, smiling too.

"Alright!" Abby shouted, smiling widely and making a group hug. Soon, they all broke apart. "Uh, would you excuse me? I have to check something." Abby said.

"Sure." Freddie said. Sam looked at Abby until she left the studio. When she left, Sam made her way quickly to the elevator. "So when do you want to go ghost hunting?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, I can't, I'm busy." Then, she dissapeared, leaving Freddie standing confused in the middle of the studio.

Abby was standing in the corridor with her arms folded. Soon, Sam came out of the Shay's apartment slamming the door.

"Oh, hello (!)" Abby greeted evily.

"Look, at first, I thought that you were nice but soon, Carly and Freddie are going to find out about you!"

"Oh-ho! I don't think they will!" Abby replied.

"What?"

"They think that I am way too nice to do things like this. Oh! And if you tell them about me, I'm going to tell Freddie about your little crush." Sam looked speechless. She couldn't do anything.

"We'll see about that." Sam walked back into the apartment slamming the door. But before she could do anything else, she opened the apartment door again. "By the way, IT WAS HAM!"

**How was it? I need 5 reviews for the next chapter! Thank you!**


	8. iHave The Best Experience!

**I just want to point out that I wrote this chapter 2 times. The first time, my mum "accidentaly" deleted it, so I had to write it again. Enjoy!**

Sams POV

I was sitting on a red beanbag in the iCarly studio thinking about what Abby said. I have to tell Freddie before she tells him, probably in a completely wrong way. I closed my eyes, deep in thought. I opened them to see Freddie fiddling with something on his cart. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." I replied rubbing my face with both my hands. I was so tired, thinking about everything that happened lately. Freddie seemed to notice that I was tired.

"Um, I'll just grab my laptop and go, ok?"

"No, no, no. I-I have to talk about something! Stay Freddie!" I kinda shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'll stay." Freddie said, sitting next to me on a beanbag. "What's up?" Okay, this was it. I have to tell him. But, no! Abby has to come in  
>and ruin everything!<p>

"Hey, guys!" She greeted enthusiasticaly, giving me a dirty look that Freddie didn't notice.

"Hi. Oh, I'll be back in a sec, ok?" Freddie asked, picking up his laptop and leaving the studio. Abby and I were left in the studio alone.

"Where have you been?"

"At the Beauticians." Abby answered, fixing her hair in her pocket mirror.

"Pity it was closed..." I mumbled.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!" I shouted raising my arms up in the air. "What are you doing here? Planned your 'revenge' already?" I asked, making the quotation marks on the word revenge because she can't really do anything to me.

"You know Sam? I don't have to be scared of you because I KNOW that Freddie will pick ME, not you." She smiled evily at me. Now THAT made me angry. So angry, that I clenched my fists together desperately wanting to punch her. Just then, Freddie saved the day. He walked back into the studio.

"Hey, um, Carly says that we should all go see a movie." Freddie suggested. Well, CARLY suggested.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Abby answered, doing a catwalk out of the studio. Pfft. And she really thinks that Freddie would date her. I rolled my eyes. I sat back on the beanbag closing my eyes.

"Sam." Freddie said.

"Yes?"

"You wanted to talk about something." Then, I remembered. I stood back up from the beanbag.

"Yeah, I've really wanted to talk to you about this." I felt like crying. Jeez. What is up with me lately? "It's killing me Freddie." Freddie looked worried. As I was about to speak, I hesitated. So I hugged him instead. Nice  
>going Puckett (!)<p>

"Um... I am really confused..." Freddie managed to say, which made me chuckle. Soon, he hugged me back and we started swaying. I layed my head on his shoulder and smiled. I was so tired, but yet, I couldn't miss this. He was hugging me so tight, that I felt like I could fall asleep standing up. I couldn't fall or anything. We stayed like this for ages. "Sam?" I didn't bother answering. I was too tired. "Sam, I know you're not sleeping."

"Darn it. I thought you were going to pick me up." I chuckled.

"I will." WHAT? Did he just say what I thought he did? Oh my God! It's too late to think! He picked me up in the bridal style and I had my head on his chest and my arms around his neck to stop him seeing me smiling. Oh, if only Abby saw this. I would probably make someone record it on their phone and put up her face on iCarly! Freddie carried me all the way to Carly's bedroom and layed me down on her sofa. "Goodnight."

"Uh, bye." I replied waving my arm in mid-air with my eyes closed. I felt him turning off the lights in the bedroom. This was the best experience ever!

I woke up the next Thursday morning on Carly's sofa. Straight away, I looked at her bed and it was empty. Then, I saw Carly applying some make-up in her mirror/hair dryer. I sat up a bit. "Morning Carls."

"Oh, hey!" She greeted turning around. "I can't believe that you missed the cinema yesterday! It was so much fun! Me and Abby started to have a popcorn fight with some hobbos!" She giggled at the memory. What a nice way to wake up hearing her name (!)

"Nice (!)" I replied sarcastically. "Did Freddie go?"

"Oh, no. He said he had a lot of homework." That made me smile. After I took a shower and put on some new clothes that I usually keep at Carly's in case of sleepovers, I returned to her room and started walking out of it. "Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Uh, I need food!" I answered in a duh tone.

"Should have guessed." I walked down the stairs and saw Spencer covered in feathers lying on the floor. Freddie was stood near the couch looking at him.

"You really think that would make you fly?" Freddie asked with a confused face.

"No! You obviously need five more feathers!" Spencer shouted from the floor. I decided to step in.

"Spencer, five feathers woun't make a difference and you DON'T NEED TO SHOUT! WE CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled a bit at the end. Freddie raised an eyebrow. I got my school bag and heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Carly yelled running down the stairs. She opened the door and started talking to Abby.

"Ready?" Freddie asked me, picking up his bag.

"Yup!" I answered, walking out of the door with everyone. As we closed the door, we heard Spencer yell: "DON'T FORGET TO BUY THE FIVE FEATHERS!"

**I need 6 reviews till the next chapter. Thank you!**


	9. iUnexpected

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Sams POV

Me, Fredward and Carly were standing at the lockers. I had no idea where Abby was. Probably planning something evil. That girl really does get on my nerves!

"So, planning anything for the summer break?" Carly asked us.

"Not really. Except, my mum is going to Vegas for two months to look for a new boyfriend." I answered after Freddie shoock his head.

"I thought your mum was dating 'Dave the Dentist'." I laughed.

"Carls, she dumped him three weeks ago!"

"Why?"

"Well, what can I say? Dave the Dentist was being a deffinate Dipthong." Carly and Freddie chuckled at this. Next, I remembered that I had to tell Carly about me wanting to ask Freddie out. "Carly, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure." I grabbed her wrist and led her to the nearest corner where nobody could hear us.

"I'm going to ask him out." I said excitedly, jumping up a bit. Carly looked at me confused. Obviously, busy thinking about homework or something.

"Ask who out?" I was still smiling.

"Freddie!"

"Freddie who?" My smile dropped.

"Freddie Benson." I said solidly. It took Carly a moment to digest the information. We stood there for 5 seconds without speaking.

"Well, I think that's great!" Carly yelled, jumping up and down.

"Shh!" I shushed her because she was being too loud. "You really think so?"

"Yeah! I mean, my two best friends! You're so cute together!" I smiled widely.

"Great!" We screamed in unison, holding each others wrists. Just then, Mr. Howard came towards us.

"Hey! Stop screaming! It's not a zoo!" He yelled and walked away, mumbling something I couldn't hear. We were smiling widely at each other.

"Well, I think I should go now. Tell me how it goes ok?" I nodded and Carly walked away. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ok. This is it." I told myself and opened my eyes. I slowly walked up to our lockers where I found Freddie. But wait, he wasn't alone. Abby was there and she was kissing him, and that wasn't the worst thing... Freddie was kissing her back. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and had to put my right foot behind me to stop me from falling. I felt a tear slipping down my left cheek. This was the worst day ever. Slowly, I started to walk away from the lockers and had to wait two hours until school finished.

Normal POV

Sam arrived to Carly's apartment when school ended. Carly was sat on the couch, waiting for the news. She saw Sam opening the door.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Carly jumped off the couch. "Oh, what did he say? Is it a yes?"

"I'll talk to you later Carls." Sam ran up the stairs.

"What's the matter with her?" Spencer asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"I don't know. She's acting weird." Carly looked at Spencer. He took a sip from his cup.

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked.

"Uh... drinking?" Spencer took another sip. Carly looked at him with her eyes wide.

"I'm getting paranoid, aren't I?" Carly slowly lied down on the couch and closed her eyes. Spencer looked at her wierdly.

Sam was walking around the studio, wiping her eyes and trying not to cry. Abby came into the studio with her arms folded.

"Heey!" She waved with her left hand. Sam turned away harshly. "Aww, what's the matter with you?"

"Look, you got what you wanted! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sam shouted, turning back at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah? Well maybe THIS will remind you!" Sam raised her fist and punched Abby straight in the face. Abby landed on the foor. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Abby stood up and without another word, ran out of the studio and out of the apartment. "Jerk." Sam rolled her eyes and placed her hands on top of her head.

Suddenly, Freddie entered the studio. Sam looked at him, alarmed. "Did you see Abby?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason." Sam sighed.

"Carly sent me to find you. She said that you were upset for some reason." Sam's stomach twisted. She needed to lie to him.

"Uh, I'm not upset." Sam shoock her head.

"Yeah, you are. I can see you've been crying." Sam quickly wiped her eyes and shoock her head. Freddie came closer. "Sam, I'm your best friend. You can tell me or I can't help you." Sam shook her head.

"It's none of your business."

"How is it none of my business? It's my job to look out for you! That's what best friends do!"

"Well, I don't want you to look out for me! I'm fine!" Sam turned to the door but Freddie grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand away.

"Just tell me why you're so upset!" At that point, Sam grabbed Freddie's shoulders and crashed her lips with his. Freddie had his eyes wide open. After about five seconds Sam broke the kiss, leaving Freddie speechless. Soon, he managed two words. "Well said." Sam realised that she still had her hands on his shoulders and awkwardly let go.

"Look, Freddie, I am so sorry. I should have-"

"Just, Shut up a minute. And let me see something." Freddie cupped Sam's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He immediately felt the sparks fly. Sam responded and kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around Freddie's neck and his arms wrapped around Sam's waist.

Carly was stood behind the studio door with an Oh-my-God expression on her face. Soon enough, Carly sighed and smiled at her two best friends. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**Yay! I finished chapter 9! I want at least 5 reviews until I update another chapter. Thanks for your reviews! They make me smile! :) Oh, and if you would like me to add anything to this story, then write it in your reviews and I'll try to fit the best ideas in the story!**


	10. iSort Things Out

**Thank you sooooo much for your reviews! It made me smile, and I did include some of your requests! Enjoy!**

Sams POV

It was nearly the weekend. Next, it's the summer holidays. Thank God! I slept over at Carly's today. During the night we were talking about my kiss with Freddie. She really is curious about everything! Freddie obviously went home. And I'm really glad that he didn't see Abby. She would spoil everything. That little, evil, rude minx. Ugh, I can do better than that but I can't be bothered to think about her right now. Me and Carly were walking down the stairs talking about random stuff.

"Do you think that Spencer would buy me a basketball ball?" Carly asked randomly.

"Carly, you just say basketball. Not basketball ball." I answered, smiling.

"Nooooo. Basketball is a sport. A ball is a ball. So you say basketball ball because basketball is a sport and a ball is a ball, and I want a ball, not the whole sport for myself because basketball is copyrighted. It belongs to the basketball factory slash company." Carly said really quickly. There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other.

"Do you wanna grab a smoothie?" I asked.

"A smoothie sounds good." We headed downstairs and saw Spencer in the kitchen.

"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!" Spencer sang, listening to his Pear Pad. Me and Carly smiled at each other. I grabbed my schoolbag and Carly did the same.

"Spencer! We're going to Groovie Smoothies before school!" Carly screamed in Spencer's direction. Spencer didn't hear us. He just continued singing and dancing. "Spencer!"

"Carls, I'm gonna wait for you outside the apartment."

"Uh, sure. SPENCER!" I quickly closed the door behind me and started waiting for Carly. Suddenly, Freddie came out of his apartment. Ugh, what do I say now?" Okay, okay, just act normal.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Oh my God, am I sweating? I was rescued by Spencer's screaming. We both looked at the door.

"Whats going on in there?" Freddie pointed at the door.

"Carly wants a basketball ball." Freddie looked at me, confused, but soon shook it off. He's used to my weirdness. I guess. Freddie started to speak.

"Look, what happened yesterday-"

"We have to talk about this?" I cut him off.

"I guess so." I sighed. "Or instead..." He leaned towards me, his right hand on my cheek. Our lips met again and obviously, I kissed him back. We broke apart, awkwardly looking at the ceiling and then the floor.

"Sooo... are we a... thing now?" I asked awkwardly.

"If you want us to be." Freddie replied rubbing the tip of his foot on the floor.

"Are we still allowed to... you know... mess with each other?"

"Totally... don't hurt me!" Freddie raised his hand. I raised my hands up to my head as if to show him that I have no weapons.

"And what about Abby?"

"I'll sort it out." Freddie shrugged.

"Great!" I smiled. There was silence, until Carly came out.

"Oh, hey!" She exclaimed when she noticed Freddie. Freddie waved at her and smiled. "So, ready to go?" Me and Fredweird nodded. Yep, we are a couple and I still call him that! Well, it's his fault! He agreed!

Me and Freddie told Carly that we are a couple which was followed by awws. It was our second lesson when we had to do the presentations about human bodies. Me and Carly already presented our presentation about the stomach. Of course, I had to put fried chicken in there somewhere. Now Freddie and Gibby were doing their presentation about legs. Poor Freddie. Has to go through all the pain.

"... and that's why girls legs are stronger than boys." Everyone clapped because the've finished. I clapped hysterically.

"That's my boyfriend." I said to a girl sitting next to me. I giggled to myself. Okay, whats happening? Freddie sat down with Gibby and Briggs started talking.

"Okay, just to let you know, all of the presentations were awful!" She shouted. "Enjoy your summer break! Now GET OUT!" She yelled as the bell rang. We all exited the classroom chatting. Me, Fredlumps and Carly went to the lockers.

"She is the most horrible person in the world!" Carly complained as she opened her locker and started to put her books inside.

"Trust me, I know worse." I responded, leaning my back on the wall. Freddie opened his locker too.

"Oh, I forgot. I need to talk to Wendy about our homework. I'll be right back." Carly said, leaving me and Freddie alone. Freddie closed his locker and smiled at me. I smiled at him too. He leaned in and kissed me softly, holding my elbows and rubbing them with his hands gently. Then, I remembered that we were in public. I broke the kiss.

"Freddie, everyones looking." I said looking around.

"So?"

"Can't we just do this later?"

"Sure." He let go of me and stepped back a bit.

"UGH!" I heard a groan. Abby was coming straight at me.

"Here comes the gorilla." I rolled my eyes and hid behind Freddie. What? Who knows how strong she is?

"I hate you!" Abby screamed at me and soon, we started to run around Freddie in circles. I was running away from her and she was chasing me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Just stop a minute!" Freddie had his right arm on my shoulder and his left on Abby. "We can sort this out. What happened?"

"HE KISSED ME!" Abby and I both yelled pointing at Freddie. Abby gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"You kissed?" Abby screamed.

"Yah-hah!" I folded my arms, nodding. Abby ran straight at me but I stepped to the left and she hit the lockers. Her nose was bleeding. Me and Freddie stared at her as she was lying on the floor.

"Let's go to our third lesson." Freddie said, getting hold of my hand and acting as if nothing happened.

"Yep, let's go!"

Carlys POV

Ah, finally the day ended, and the summer holidays just started! Oh, it's so exciting! We're going to go to the beach everyday! I opened the door to the apartment and entered. After dropping my bag on the floor, I headed towards the kitchen to grab myself a drink. It was so quiet without Sam and Freddie. Talking about Sam and Freddie, where the hell are they? Ah, probably making out somewhere.

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer came into the kitchen.

"Hey!"

"Where's Sam and Freddie?" He asked suspiciously.

"Probably making out."

"WHAT?" He yelled in my face.

"Oh... I didn't tell you did I?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, now you know. They're a couple." I saw a smirk spread across Spencer's face.

"Go Seddie!" He whispered. I looked at him.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Sam and Freddie might hear." Okay, now I'm confused.

"They are not in the apartment..."

"Oh, they're not here? What a relief!" He walked away laughing to himself as I was looking somewhere in the distance, extremely confused.

**Review! And if you want me to include something in this story, I will pick out the best requests from your reviews!**

**xxx**


	11. iPlan My Summer

**Yay! The new chapter is up! Enjoy! P.S I suck at cliffhangers... XD**

Sams POV

I just love summer breaks! You don't have to go to school and let Miss Briggs shout at you everyday. It's awesome chiz. I came to Carly's apartment after being with my annoying mother. Well, she changed because she wants to be a good parent. Pfft. I mean, if you want to be a good parent, then why don't you just go to that 'Agressive Parenting Club' with Mrs. Benson? Anyway, I opened Shay's door without knocking.

"Carly!" I called out when I saw that nobody was in sight. "CARLY!" I yelled louder. Still nothing. "Well, at least the fridge is free." I said to myself as I opened Carly's fridge and took out some ham. Suddenly, Spencer came into the living room wearing his duck pyjama pants and a grey shirt.

"Hey." He greeted rubbing his head.

"Sup?"

"Why are you here so early?" He asked.

"I don't know. Why are you wearing duck pyjama pants?" I asked, taking a bite of the ham.

"Hey, don't change the subject!" He warned and I chuckled a bit. We heard someone coming down the stairs. Carly. "Heeey! Carly is here! It's Carly! Carly is here!" Spencer started to shout as he pointed at Carly loads of times.

"Uh... good morning to you too." Next, she noticed me standing in the kitchen. "Hey! What are you doing here so early?"

"I guess I just wanted to spend more time with my friends!" I said, ruffling her hair.

"Okay, so you answer _her_ properly!" Spencer shouted at me. Carly gave him a weird look and I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Freddie came into the apartment.

"Hey!" He greeted everyone as he came over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I just wanted to spend more time with you." I put my arms arund his waist as he started stroking my back gently.

"Okay, I'm outta here!" Spencer exclaimed and went to his bedroom. Freddie smiled at me and kissed me softly.

"Oh, get a room!" Carly groaned as she got a Peppy Cola out of the fridge. Not gonna work Shay! Just to annoy her, I kissed Freddie back over and over again. "This is gonna be a looong summer." I heard her say and smiled through the kiss.

Normal POV

The trio were sat on the couch in Carly's apartment. Carly was in the middle of Sam and Freddie and they were all staring at the wall.

"I never thought summer could get this boring." Carly said.

"Yeeeah." Sam and Freddie agreed in unison.

"Hey! We should go to the zoo!" Carly sat up.

"Don't forget to bring Gibby. Might meet some of his old friends..." Sam muttered at the end.

"Sam! Be nice!" Carly exclaimed. Sam sighed. "So... shall we?"

"Sure. But the zoo is like 400 miles away from here." Freddie said.

"We can make Spencer drive us, and we could sleep in a hotel."

"Well, if there is nothing else to do... then sure!" Sam lightened up. Freddie just nodded.

"Great! I'll ask Spencer." Carly ran up the stairs where Spencer was, which left Sam and Freddie alone on the couch.

"I'll check the fridge." Sam stood up and walked towards the fridge. Suddenly, the door swung open and Mrs. Benson came running into the apartment.

"FREDDIE!" She yelled.

"Oh, no." Freddie mumbled.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU ARE DATING SAM?" The room went silent and Sam was staring at Mrs. Benson with bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"How do you know?" Freddie asked slowly, still shocked.

"I FOUND THIS PEN WITH THE NAME 'SAM' ON IT!" Sam gave her a weird look.

"No, mum. That is just a pen with the name 'Sam' on it..." Freddie spoke slowly.

"I am not stupid, Fredward." She hissed and went back, closing the door slowly.

"That was way too close." Sam spoke from the kitchen. Freddie looked at her from the couch.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that she already knows..." Freddie said, pretending to be stupid. Sam gave him a glare. "I'll shut up!" Freddie quickly recovered. Just then, Carly ran down the stairs.

"Hey, Spencer said that we can go!"

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, we could leave right now!" Carly exclaimed. "Freddie tell your mum, Sam tell your mum " Carly pointed at the two. "And I'll go get ready." Carly quickly rushed upstairs. Freddie got up from the couch and started opening the door.

"Bye!... You just go and tell your mum...leave me here..." Sam shouted from the kitchen. Freddie rolled his eyes, smiling and came over to Sam. He held her hands and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute." Freddie chuckled.

"Be quick, ok?" Freddie kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. They pulled away and Freddie kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back faster than you can say 'We're going to the zoo'."

"We're going to the zoo." Sam said quickly and they both laughed. They couldn't keep their hands of each other... well, their mouths too. "Bye!"

"Bye." Freddie waved, as he shut the door behind him, leaving Sam leaning with her elbows on the island near the computer. Suddenly, Spencer came running into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam! Can you help me get some peacock feathers?" He asked, smiling.

"Why do you need their feathers?"

"It's for my new sculpture. When we're in the zoo, I will sneak in the cage and you distract the guards!" Sam looked at him with her eyes wide open.

"Dude, I'm not going to do that!" Spencer sighed.

"Fine. I'll just ask Gibby." Spencer turned around and went back to his room. Sam arched her eyebrow at him, wondering what was going on in his head. After she made a phone call to her mum, Carly came down the stairs.

"Ready? Where is Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He went to ask his mum." Soon, Freddie came back into the apartment.

"I'm ready!" He waved his hands in the air. Sam smiled at him.

"SPENCER!" Carly yalled. That made Sam jump and Freddie just stared at her.

"What?" Spencer came out in the living room.

"How are we going to get there?" Carly asked.

"We'll get Socko's RV." Spencer answered simply.

"Yay! Let's go!" Carly exclaimed, clapping her hands.

**I would like at least 10 reviews before I update another chapter. Thanks so much for your other reviews! I feel happy! :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	12. iHave Problems Travelling

**Thank you for your reviews! This chapter was inspired by my unlucky trip to the zoo! :D Enjoy!**

Sams POV

We all came out of the building and started to look for the RV.

"Spencer. Where is the RV?" I heard Carly ask.

"Socko will drive it to us." Spencer answered. Carly nodded. So we all stood there waiting for Socko. I was getting impatient. Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist from the back. It was Freddie.

"Are you cold?" He asked, nibbling my ear.

"Are you bored?" He started chuckling. I closed my eyes and leaned back on his shoulder. A few minutes passed and I started to get impatient. "Dude! Is he coming or not?" I asked Spencer and broke apart from Freddie.

"Yes! Look!" Spencer pointed at an arriving RV.

"Finally!" I exclaimed. We looked at the approaching RV. After it was parked, Socko came out and started talking to Spencer. As soon as everyone were out of the way, I ran inside the RV and closed the door.

Freddies POV

I saw Sam run into the RV. Does she really think that there is any food in there? Same old Sam. The next minute, Carly came up to me.

"Hey. Do you think that we should invite Gibby?" She asked.

"Sure. If Spencer doesn't mind-"

"Spencer will NEVER mind." I raised my eyebrows quickly at her and smiled. "So, I'll call Gibby."

"Ok." I put my hands in my pockets and looked at the RV. I saw Sam opening the curtains in the vehicle and looking up at the frame. She looked confused. I thought it was hilarious and smiled to myself. I noticed that she saw me and gestured with her head to come inside. I nodded.

As soon as I came inside, Sam's lips crashed against mine. I nearly fell over because this was too soon. My eyes were wide open as I was kissing her back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. For the first time, her tounge slid into my mouth. Okay, this is really weird. But in a good way. I broke the kiss for air. Although, I don't think Sam needed it.

"Wow, what has the RV done to you?" I asked, surprised.

"What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend anytime I want?" She asked, with her arms still around my neck. I was about to answer when Carly came in.

"I told Spencer to hurry up and Gibby is on his way." Carly said, looking at her phone.

"Gibby's coming?" Sam yelled and broke apart from me. "Dude! Why did you invite him?"

"What's wrong with Gibby?" Carly asked.

"What's right with him?" Sam yelled back. Carly sighed and tilted her head to the side.

"Sam, he woun't bother you. Just be nice. Please." Carly asked in the most sweetest voice that she could manage. Sam turned to me for help but I just nodded and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Carly smiled.

Sams POV

It's been two hours since we took off from Seattle. Only five more hours to go! Gibby was doing something on his laptop in the corner. I am still totally against him being here! Stupid, shirtless mermaid! Spencer was driving and Carly was talking to him in the front seat. I was sat on Freddie's lap with my legs stretched out on the long-seat-thingy. We were reading the newspaper togehter. To be honest, I didn't listen to the word he was saying. I was too busy playing with his left hand.

"...and that's the most common description of deduction." Freddie finished. I looked up at him.

"Great! Can we play a game now?" I exclaimed, trying to be as nice and patient as I could. Freddie budged in his seat putting the paper down.

"Yes."

"Let's thumb wrestle!" Freddie gave me an unsure look.

"Thumb wrestle?" He asked. I tucked some hair behind my ear and grabbed Freddie's hand.

"Would you rather play Boomba?" We positioned our thumbs in a comfortable position. "Ready? Set. Go!" We started thumb wrestling and five seconds later I won.

"OW!" He complained, as I pressed down on his thumb really hard.

"You lose." I said simply and did my victory dance on his lap. He was shaking his hand as though it will help him get rid of the pain.

Freddies POV

"Spencer, when will we get there?" I asked Spencer as I sat in the front seat. Carly was talking with Sam about camels and Gibby was talking to Tasha on the phone.

"IN ABOUT FOUR HOURS!" Spencer yelled. Jeez, what's wrong with him?

"Spencer, you don't have to yell everything."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I gave him a weird look. "Just entertaining the kids." He whispered again.

"Spencer, stop whispering." I told him.

"Okay, am I not allowed to do anything on this vehicle?" He shouted. I slapped the palm of my hand on my forehead.

"Spencer, don't whisper or yell! Just talk normaly!" I explained.

"Oh. You could have said that earlier!" I decided to ignore him. I was looking out of the window and Spencer started talking again. "She's hot, isn't she?" I slowly turned my head to face Spencer.

"What?" Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?

"Sam is hot." Yep.** [A/N: LOL]**

"Wh-How? What?" I was speechless.

"Oh, she is sooo..." Spencer closed his eyes, probably imagining Sam.

"DUDE!" I yelled so loud that Sam, Carly and Gibby looked in my direction. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" I stood up.

"Calm down! I'm just joking!" Spencer calmed me down. Ugh! I hate him! I started walking towards my friends.

"Good." I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes at Spencer's "joke".

Carlys POV

There was two hours left until we would arrive to the zoo. I hope that Spencer knows where he is going. I was sitting next to Gibby, looking at funny pictures of cats. Sam was walking around the vehicle, looking for food. Freddie was on his laptop, making changes to the iCarly webpage. Sam groaned.

"Where is all the food?" She screamed, but not very loud.

"I don't think it's in here." I answered.

"Hey, look! I found some olives!" Sam exclaimed as she picked up a tin of olives.

"You hate olives!" I pointed out.

"Well, that's how hungry I am!" She yelled as she placed an olive into her mouth. "...Actually, it's not that bad." She smiled.

"Really?"

"NO! It's worse than no food!" Her expression changed as she sat down looking angry.

Time passed by quickly. Sam calmed down and fell asleep on Freddie's shoulder. Gibby fell asleep in his seat. And I think Spencer fell asleep because we crashed into a tree two times. Apart from that, everything was perfect. We all arrived to the zoo alive.

**I would like 6 reviews before a new chapter. Thanks!**

**xxxxx**


	13. iGet Wild, Part 1

**I am so sorry for not uploading in ages! I had my brother and sister coming to my house for the week and I had to show them around the town. Anyway, on with the story!**

Sams POV

We finally arrived at the zoo! Spencer parked the RV in a big and dusty car park. There wasn't that many cars there, I guess we were just early. I stepped out of the vehicle and onto the rocky floor. I could smell the animal manure from miles away. Can you imagine what it would smell like when I'm near the animals? I shuddered and took three steps in the direction of the zoo. It was so hot! I guess I did a good job of choosing to wear jean shorts.

Carly stepped out of the RV along with Gibby and Freddie. Carly started panting. "Oh, It's so hot!" She pointed out fanning her face with her hand.

"Tell me about it." Gibby joined fanning his face.

"I AM A GENIUS, A GENIUS, A GENIUS!" Spencer yelled, coming out of the vehicle.

"Why are you a genius?" Carly asked curiously.

"I had an AMAZING idea for my new sculpture!" Spencer closed the door of the RV. "I am going to find peacock feathers and create a sculpture called... The Bird by Blellow." Spencer waved his hands slowly above his head.

"Nice name and... Blellow?" Carly gave him a weird look.

"Blellow is yellow and blue mixed together. Gibby's favourite colour is blue and mine is yellow." Spencer explained.

"Hey! Can I join in? Let's make it Blorange!" Carly exclaimed. I chuckled to myself and looked at Freddie. He gave me a 'they-are-weird-aren't-they?' look and I nodded. "So, yeah. I think we should get going." Everybody agreed and we started walking towards the entrance.

Spencer payed for our entrance and some lady gave me five maps. I gave the maps to everyone and we entered the zoo. Straight away, I saw a cafeteria near the toilets and smiled. There were a few people walking in the distance where all the cages were.

"Gibby! Come with me! I need you to help me sneak into the peacock cage!" Spencer yelled and Gibby followed him to the bird section. I saw Carly flirting in the corner with a cute zoo keeper around our age. Typical Carly.

"I have an idea." I told Freddie. He turned to face me.

"What is it?"

"We didn't have our first date yet." He nodded.

"Are you suggesting we have our first date in a zoo?"

"Yeah! There is a cafeteria and a really big zoo if we want to take a walk!" I gestured with my arms around me. "Come on, it will be fun!" I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Okay!" He agreed, backing away a little to avoid the future asult. Man, I can really scare him sometimes!

"YAY!" I exclaimed hysterically, which made Freddie look at me wierdly. "I mean, yay." I whispered and he laughed. "But for now, let's go. I wanna see the lions." I grabbed his hand and led him to the animal section.

Gibbys POV

Me and Spencer arrived to the peakock cage where there weren't many people around. I looked inside the cage and saw a beautiful multi-coloured bird which had it's tail spread out in different direction.

"So here's the plan," Spencer began "You distract all the guards and I sneak into the cage."

"Wait, how are you going to get the cage open?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Well... I'm Spencer! I can figure something out!" He pointed to himself and smiled proudly.

"But there are CCTV cameras." I said pointing to the top of the cage.

"I'll be invisible!" Spencer exclaimed.

"But thats physically impossible..."

"Okay, Gibby or Hermione Granger?" I looked at him surprised. **[A/N: For those who don't know, Hermione Granger is a know-it-all from Harry Potter.]**

"Uhh... Gibby."

"Good." He gave me a thumbs up and walked behind the cage. Spencer took out a paper clip out of his pocket, placed it in the lock and started twisting it. It was an epic fail because he clumsily dropped the clip right into the cage. He put his hands on his hips and looked at the peakock. "Okay, WE NEED SAM!"

Sams POV

I was standing near the lion section which was surrounded by a massive fence. There was a female lioness roaring at another female while the male lion was lying on the ground. Lions are so weird. First, they are all soft and cuddly and the next thing you know, they are killing their own family members. The roar could be heard from miles.

"What's happening?" Freddie asked behind my shoulder with his arms folded. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, that lion is that lion's sister and she is having an affair with him which makes the other lion jealous and thats why they are roaring." I said as I pointed to different lions as I was talking. "Oh, and I called that lion Freddie because he is cute." I added and Freddie smiled.

"You want some food?" Freddie asked, slipping his hand in mine.

"You have to offer?" Freddie laughed and we started walking towards the cafeteria. Suddenly, Freddie stopped walking and started leaning in. I quickly backed away and he looked at me with a confused expression.

"Am I that bad?" He asked and I lowered my head, smiling.

"No, it's just that there are kids here..."

"Since when do you care about kids?" He asked, letting go of my hand.

"I always cared about kids!" I put my hands on my hips.

"No you didn't!"

"That's right! I bet that's the false question!" I pointed my finger at him and I could tell by his face that he was really confused. I should do that more often to people to get out of conversations!

"What?" He looked in the distance.

"Why are we talking about something that dosen't make sence? We should be in the cafeteria right now!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go!"

"Let's!"

Carlys POV

That guy is so cute, and I love his name! Jason! It's like Jay... but son! How cool is that?

"Hey, you wanna get a drink?" He asked me. Oh, I even love his voice!

"Sure! Sounds great Jay!"

"...Son." He completed and I giggles like an idiot.

"You're so funny!" I kept on giggling and he chuckled too. I saw Spencer and Gibby in the distance. Gibby was staring at a peacock cage and Spencer was trying to brake the bars but he fell. He will never change will he?

Sams POV

Me and Frednub were walking around the zoo after the food. Shame that there wasn't any chicken. I was looking forward to it... Anyway, we were near the meerkat section and I sat down on the bench while Freddie went to buy drinks. And that's when I saw her. Abby.

**Don, don, don! What do you think will happen next? Will Abby ruin everything?...or not...**


	14. iGet Wild, Part 2

**I am so sorry, I couldn't upload soon. I was on holiday for the summer in a different country and I couldn't write stories on the computer they had there.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Sams POV

I could not believe my eyes. What was she doing here? Oh, God! She might see Freddie! I quickly got up from the bench and ran as fast as I could towards Freddie hoping that Abby wouldn't notice me. I saw Freddie walking towards the bench with two bottles of water in his hands. Faster that light, I ran straight at Freddie grabbing him by the shoulders and making him walk backwards really fast. I hid him behind a wolf cage and breathed out in relief with my hands still on his shoulders. "What was that all about?" He shrieked, raising his hands in the air with the two bottles.

"You will not believe who is here!" I screamed, taking one bottle of water from him.

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"Abby!"

"NO!" Freddie exhailed all of the air in his lungs and half growled.

"Yuh-huh!" I exclaimed, opening my arms. "What are we gonna do?" I asked while taking a sip from my drink.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked calmly.

"About Abby! We obviously have to avoid her! She'll ruin everything!" I shrieked, feeling dissapointed straight away. Oh, God! I'm Sam! How could I feel dissapointed now?

"Sam, nothing will go wrong, okay?" Freddie asked, taking my hands in his. "I promise I wouldn't let that happen." He got closer to me and I smiled and nodded.

"But I swear, if that jerk gets too close to you-" Freddie cut me off.

"- she woun't. I'll always be near you." Freddie smiled and I looked down at my feet, unconvinced. Suddenly, I felt the tips of his fingers brush my left cheek gently and I looked up. Freddie slowly started to lean in and our lips met. It only lasted for two seconds. I smiled and started to lead him into the deep forest where all the deers were.

Gibbys POV

I was getting so frustrated! Spencer couldn't break the lock to the peacock cage but even when he did, he somehow managed to get it closed again! Seriously, why can't that dude just go to a store and buy some feathers?

"Gibby!" Spencer yelled at me. I stood up acting annoyed.

"What?"

"I told you to phone the ambulance and pretend to die, while I sneak in!"

"OR, I could just go to the store and BUY SOME FEATHERS THERE!" I yelled at the end. Spencer slapped his hand to his forehead.

"If I want to buy feathers at the store, I might aswell just BUY THE WHOLE SCULPTURE!" He just doesn't get it, does he?

Sams POV

Okay, so this day is pretty weird. First, we go to the zoo and everything is awesome, next I see Abby and I'm about to die, and then everything does well again and I love my life! Me and Freddie were walking through the little woods hand in hand. There were trees everywhere, but it was an advantage because it was blocking the sun and therefore it was cooler.

Suddenly, Freddie took both my hands and leaned my back against a tree. His hands went up my arms, brushed past my body and landed on my hips.

"Benson, what are you-" Freddie cut me off by kissing me passionatly. This day just gets weirder and weirder. His body was firmly against mine as he was continuing to kiss me. His tongue slid into my mouth and his arms wrapped around me. After that, I decided not to just stand there awkwardly, so I placed my hands on his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his torso. He pushed me against a tree harder and we continued french kissing.

His hands were on my thighs and my hands were running through his hair. Freddie broke the kiss and kissed my neck... over and over again. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself.

"You said that you aren't comfortable kissing in front of children." Freddie said and smiled at me.

"So you decided to bring me into the woods?"

"Actually, YOU brought me into the woods." He answered and put me down. We both laughed. This is the bit where you can say: Random Laughing!

When we went back to where all the cages were, I told Freddie I was going to hit the loo. He told me that he would wait for me near the gorilla cage. And guess who was in the toilets?

Carlys POV

Jason is so cool! I found out a lot about him in the past half hour. I wanna marry the guy! He is amazing!

"Hey, I was thinking that maybe we should get something to eat in the cafeteria" Jason smiled at me, "Ooh, maybe spaghetti!" Yep, I always seek a way to kiss a boy!

"Sounds cool, but umm, can I just hit the loo?"

"Sure!" He walked away as I waved. That's strange. He's always going somewhere. Last time, he told me that he needs to check on his sister but then I saw him hiding behind a dust bin. But then he said that he was just tying his shoelaces. There is something strange about him.

Wait a minute...

Sams POV

"Hello Sam." Abby greeted in her girly voice.

"I have nothing to say to you." I said solidly.

"Nice to see you too." She smiled and tilted her melon head to the side. "So, how is Freddie doing?" This time I decided to ignore her. Thank God Carly taught me how to control myself. She folded her arms and walked towards me. "I bet he's having the worst day of his life."

"I bet someone is going to have a bleeding nose again." I said in the most sweetest voice.

"You just don't get it do you?" She yelled at me. "He is not interested in you! He is just too nice to break up with you!" Okay, that does it!

"Why would he break up-?" She cut me off.

"Because he kissed me back!" I immediately felt silent. "The night when I first kissed him, he kissed me back." I looked at the ground and tried to act brave. But I don't think it was possible. "Awww, is Sammy scared to lose her boyfriend?" She teased in a baby voice. At that minute I couldn't take it anymore. I ran past Abby and out of the toilets. I went back to where the lions were and sat on a nearby bench.

Freddies POV

I saw Sam sitting on a bench near the lions. I came up to her and smiled.

"Hey, I was looking for you all over." She nodded and looked back where she was looking before. I raised my left eyebrow. "Whats wrong?" I brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered simply, still looking at the ground. I sighed.

"Look, I want to do something about it. Can you at least smile, for me?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Believe me, I was trying to do that since I went out of the toilets."

"Do you have problems with pee or something?" She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"No!"

"I just want to find out." I said backing away a little.

"Well, it's definitely not about pee." Great, at least I've got her talking.

"Then what is it about?" I bit my lip, hoping that she would answer me.

"Do I even have to say her name?" I knew it! I stood up and walked in the direction of the toilets. Pfft. What the hell is she doing in the toilets if she's so cool? "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to her." More like yell at her. I walked quickly before Sam could catch up with me.

Sams POV

Oh no! I shouldn't have let Freddie go! He is going to make things worse. I have to find him quickly. I stopped running when I heard Freddie's voice just outside the toilets. I hid behind the wall and listened carefully.

"I think you are making a wrong decision." Abby said calmly, and I could tell that her arms were folded.

"I don't care what you think. I'm in love with her. End of discussion." At that moment I couldn't stop smiling. It was like a hole in my heart was healed in a matter of seconds. Freddie's lips on mine ended my thoughts straight away. I kissed him back and smiled through the kiss. I could hear Abby shrieking in the background and walking away.

Gibbys POV

Oh...My...God. Spencer was standing in front of me covered in peacock feathers and nodding to himself. "This plan is going to be as smooth as my skin." Not only his clothes are weird.

"Hey, I'm back-WHAT THE HELL?" I noticed Carly coming from behind my back.

"Spencer has a plan." Carly looked at him like he was trying to blend in with some snowflakes in the winter.

"Hey, we are-WHOAH!" Sam and Freddie also came from behind my back.

"Okay, why is everyone so surprised?" Spencer yelled.

"Because you have peacock feathers all over you!" I yelled back.

"There are peacock feathers falling off your costume." Sam pointed out.

"What's your point?" Spencer asked.

"You don't need to sneak into the cage, you already have feathers." Sam smiled.

"I know... I just... I wanna touch the peacock... they are beautiful." Spencer said in between pauses. Everyone laughed.

"What happened to your Jason friend?" Spencer asked Carly.

"Oh, I found out that he doesn't like me. You know, he wasn't even worth it anyway." Carly answered, shaking her head.

"HELL YEAH!" Spencer yelled in my face.

Sams POV

The day was over and everyone got into the RV. I could see the sunset. The sky was completely orange.

1 hour later...

It was completely dark outside. Spencer was driving the vehicle mumbling something to Carly. Carly was reading some kind of book in the passangers seat. Gibby was listening to his Pear Pad near the window. My head was on Freddie's lap and I was trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly, the vehicle stopped moving and I looked at Spencer.

"What's going on?" I asked Spencer.

"Let's just say that today we will be sleeping in here." I looked at Carly moving slowly towards Spencer with clentched fists. Uh-oh, this isn't going to be good.

**Remember, the more you review, the sooner I will update! Can you also say what your fav part was? :)**


	15. iThink Spencer's insane

**Sorry for not uploading in a long time! I had loads of homework. Anyway, enjoy! :D**

Sams POV

This was horrible! The RV was out of gas and we had to sleep in it for the night! I'm not scared of wolves or anything. I just don't have anything to eat. I hope that when we sleep, Spencer isn't going to sneak out of the van and hunt for a Beavecoon.

"It's not that bad." Spencer and Carly were having an argument.

"Not that bad? We're stuck in the middle of a forest and there is no food anywhere!" Thank you Carly for being on my side. She turned to face us "This is even worse than the time-"

"DON'T START TELLING THE STORY!" Spencer yelled.

"I'M TELLING THE STORY!" Carly yelled back. Spencer closed his eyes and lifted his head so that he was facing the ceiling. "One time, when me and Spencer-" Carly stopped talking when a loud sound was heard from outside and the RV was filled up with white light. Great! Now we have to put up with thunder and lightning! Right now Carly was reading my mind. "This can't get any worse can it?" I could tell by her face that she regreted what she just said. The power in the vehicle was cut off and everything went black. "Shoot."

After Freddie lighted some candles that he found in the cupboard, we all started to get ready for bed.

"Okay," Carly began "Freddie and Gibby willbe sleeping on that bed" She pointed to a unfolded bed next to the fridge. "Sam and I will sleep over there" Carly pointed to a bed behind the drivers seat. "And SPENCER!" Carly yelled his name angrily which caused Spencer to drop whatever he was holding and shriek. I rolled my eyes. "...will sleep on the floor." Carly finished.

"Wh-why do I get to sleep on the floor?" Spencer asked getting upset.

"Oh, that is not the worst thing you'll do tonight." Carly exclaimed and Spencer's eyes went wide.

"Wait a minute," I began, walking over to Carly. She looked at me. "Why don't I get to sleep next to Freddie?"

"Yeah, why not?" Freddie joined in with his arms folded. Carly let a breath out smiling.

"I don't get to sleep next to Spencer?" Everyone turned to Gibby.

"Hey, if you want to critisize Carly's arrangements, stand in the queue." I said and we all turned back to Carly (all arms folded).

"Guys, this is insane." Carly exclaimed, still smiling.

"No, you're insane!" Everyone said in unison, turned to stare at each other and then back to Carly.

"Okay, do you want me to tell you why?" Carly shouted, angrily.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"That's what we're here for!" Everyone said in unison.

"Sam, you can't sleep with Freddie bacause you'll kill him at night! Freddie, you can't sleep with Sam because you will probably try to get into her PANTIES!" I shrieked at that. "Gibby, you can't sleep with Spencer because... that is just too weird." She said calmly at the end.

"Fine." Everyone said at the same time. Seriously, what is it with people talking at the same time today?

"Good." Carly sighed and walked towards Spencer.

It was night time and everyone were asleep. We had to sleep in our clothes because we never knew that we'll get stuck here. I heard Spencer snore from the driver's seat. Carly was next to me snoring lightly too and the boys bed seemed to be awfully quiet. I decided to go to Freddie's bed. I stood up trying not to wake Carly up and tiptoed towards where Freddie was lying.

It was dark in the van but I could see Freddie's features with the help of the full moon. His left hand was behind his head and his right was on his stomach. He looked so cute. I leaned down to his ear.

"Baby." I whispered softly and he shuffled a bit. Awww, now he's even cuter. I smiled at him and kissed his lips gently. To my surprise, he kissed me back. Both of his hands were now on my waist. "Can I come in? It's a bit cold out here." Without question, he lifted the blanket a bit and I crawled in. He wrapped his warm arms around me and kissed my forehead. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. I wish it could stay like this forever.

"I love you." He whispered against my head. I'm gonna die now! He never said that to me! In a second, I started feeling happy inside and it felt like the happiness is never going to go. Uhh, I'm panicking! What can I say? Ooh! I know! I'll tell him that I love him too! But wait, what if he's gonna laugh?

"I love you too." I whispered back and closed my eyes. He didn't laugh, he just kissed me on the head. He's the best boyfriend ever!

"WHAT THE FATCAKES IS GOING ON HERE?" Carly yelled as loud as she could. Everyone immediately jumped out of their sleeping places.

"You have fatcakes?" I asked Carly with a hopeful smile.

"NO!" She yelled and shrugged at the same time. "Why did you guys move?" Everyone looked down at the floor. I guess Gibby was in trouble too. He moved to Spencer's bed! Well, I guess this isn't our worst problem.

"Sorry..." Everyone mumbled. Carly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know what? You can't change the past. Let's just find a way out of here." Carly changed the topic and picked up her phone. "There's no signal here. I'll try outside." Carly exited the RV and started to walk around to catch the signal.

"We're not out of gas." Spencer said calmly to me and Freddie. We stared at him in shock. He giggled a bit. "Don't tell Carly."

**Sooooooooo, what do you think? Please tell me! I need 5 reviews before I update. The more reviews, the longer chapters I will write! Reviews make me smile. SEDDIE! lol**


	16. iCome Back

**Sorry, for the short chapter! I think it's the reviewing issue. I'm so sorry! But the last bit is very important! Take it into account! XD Anyway, enjoy!**

Sams POV

Okay, you wouldn't believe this but we actually got home! I thought we wouldn't make it because of Spencer's gas problem but we did! Of course, Carly couldn't go home without having Spencer "beaten up". Geez, she is even weaker than I thought she was. But when she slapped Spencer in the face, I had to record it for iCarly. We dropped Gibby off near his house and the room (in the RV) was finally quiet. I groaned loudly as soon as I entered Shay's apartment. We arrived at 5pm.

"HOME SWEET HOME!" Spencer yelled. Carly gave him a death glare. Spencer looked at her obviously scared. Pfft. "Excuse me." He said calmly and walked into his bedroom. Carly sighed deeply and flopped onto the couch.

"Normal food!" I yelled as I ran towards the fridge. I swore that I heard Freddie chuckle behind me. What's so funny?

As soon as I was finished with my ham, I stormed off to Carly's bedroom. "Where are you going?" I heard Carly yell from the couch.

"To rest!" I yelled back.

"OH! Aren'T yoU goinG homE?" She yelled, pronounsing all the letters that she was yelling. That was so funny. I decided to do the same.

"NO! MY moM iS iN VegaS...remembeR?" I laughed to myself as I finished yelling. I heard footsteps rush closer to me on the stairs and Carly emerged in front of me.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. So that means you are sleeping over tonight?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I was a bit curious.

"No! No, no, no, not at all!" She demanded.

"Cool."

Carlys POV

These two days were so hard! Despite the fact that we got stuck in a vehicle without food for the night, Sam has to sleep over a lot. It's not that I don't want her here, it's just that everyone needs a little break even for a day... I need a break from Spencer. Okay, that was random.

Sam was lying on my bed laughing about something. Freddie was sitting on the sofa, uploading some new videos for iCarly and I was playing a game on my PearPad.

"What's so funny?" Freddie asked Sam and looked up from his laptop.

"I made up a new joke." Sam answered whilst chuckling.

"Well, lets hear it." Freddie reccomended.

"Knock knock." Sam started.

"Who's there?"

"I AM!" Suddenly (to my surprise) Freddie and Sam burst out laughing and Freddie nearly dropped his laptop. Sam looked like she was about to pass out from laughter on my bed. I on the other hand, was looking at them with a blank expression on my face, not even making the corner of my mouth twitch up.

"Uh... excuse me?" I interrupted, but I don't think they heard me.

"That has to go on !" Freddie said inbetween laughs. I gave him a are-you-completely-out-of-your-mind look.

"Oh my god, what has this world come to?" I asked myself as I raised one eyebrow and leaned back onto the chair.

...Two weeks later...

Sams POV

Since we arrived from the zoo, everything went back to normal. There wasn't much to do except from iCarly, Gibby was still shirtless, Spencer was still building sculptures, I still ate about 15 buckets of fried chicken and Carly was still shopping. Yeah, shopping! She's been at the mall for like, two hours! I wonder what she is shopping for. But one thing did change. The last thing I would EVER want to change in my life. Freddie.

Thats right. Freddie changed. Right now, I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad thing. He has been ignoring me for days. We haven't even kissed in like, five days! I always want to spend more time with him, but he keeps saying that he is busy with a school project the teacher wanted him to do for summer. And even when he has free time, he has to update the iCarly website. But, maybe it's for the best. Maybe we do need a little break. By little, I mean a week! No more! I need someone to kiss! Yesterday, I started kissing my ham...

**DON DON DON! LOL. Once again sorry for the short chapter! It is more of a filler, but important at the end. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! The French homework is holding me back! What? It's a hard language! XD Anyway, REVIEW!**

**xxxxxx**


	17. iSeek Attention

**Chapter 17! I'm so excited! I have so much ideas for this story! Can't wait to share them with you! Enjoy! :D**

Carlys POV

We should really plan our summer before we go on holiday. Yeah, we went to the zoo, got lost, came home and now theres nothing to do. Okay, let's try to think positivly. Where do I want to go?

"THE BEACH!" Spencer yelled, running out of his room and landing on the couch with a thud. Next, the coffee table fell on it's side and Spencer fell to the ground. I turned in the red chair, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Whats going on?" I asked whilst giggling. Oh, yeah. Have I forgot to tell you? Me and Spencer made up. Yeah, he told me that he was sorry and then bought me a new PearPad. Isn't he the coolest?

"Have you not heard? There is an awesome new programme on TV called 'The Beach' and I really want to see it!" He explained turning the TV on with the remote. Which by the way was now on the floor because Spencer pressed the button too hard.

"Really? Can I watch it?"

"Uh... YEAH!" I jumped back a bit because of his outburst. I sat down on the couch while Spencer was lying on the floor and supporting himself with the knocked over coffee table.

The programme came on and immediately, I closed my eyes. "Oh, Spencer!" There were women with only bikinis on that were too small for them and were in the water. I don't even want to describe what happened next! **[A/N: Ewww, XD]**

"What? It helps you learn about human bodies!" Yeah, right! More like human boobies!

"It's dirty!" I pointed out walking over to the fridge and taking out diet soda.

"Actually, if you look closely, they are in the water. They are bathing. Bathing is good for your booby- I mean body!" Spencer struggled to explainand closed his eyes, but opened them again quickly to watch more of the ickyness. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my soda.

Suddenly, our apartment door was opened to reveal Freddie carrying a bunch of wires and his laptop. "Hey!" I greeted happily and he smiled back.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" I asked, curiously and walked over to him.

"Oh, just need to upload some new segments for iCarly." He explained.

"Oh, well then, don't let me stop you Techo Boy!" I smiled and leaned against the wall near the computer. He cringed at the nickname.

"Techo Boy." Freddie repeated to himself and walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" I stopped him in the middle of the stairs and he turned round. "I thought you were going to hang out with Sam."

"I am, after I upload the new segment." He said raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Okay then." I smiled back and sat on the couch. Which didn't last very long because I jumped up and screamed after I saw the TV again.

"You need to chilax." Spencer gave me a weird look.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Sams POV

I walked into the Shay's apartment while looking at my phone. I was texting Wendy to convince her if she could do something on iCarly tommorow. Obviously, she refused when I offered her to eat Gibby's hair. What's the problem with her? It's not that bad!

I looked up to see Spencer lying on the coffee table, biting his remote. I raised my eyebrows at him and looked at the screen. Ew.

"Hey Sam." Carly came up to me with happiness in her voice. I ripped my eyes off the screen and closed them. "Pretty much the same reaction." I chuckled and walked over to the fridge.

"Ready to rehearse?" I asked her, taking a bite out of my ham.

"Yep."

Suddenly, Gibby came rushing down the stairs with a brush in his hand and Freddie following him. "For the tenth time, I am not eating the hair off the brush for iCarly!" Freddie stated while trying to get the brush of Gibby.

"You only denied it nine times!" Freddie closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Right now, I wanted to kiss Freddie so bad! I could care less if anyone was looking. I didn't kiss him for a week! I gathered up my confidence and ran towards him.

"Sam, what are y-" I cut him off by crashing my lips against his and wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me back. And before you knew it, we were making out in the living room.

"Ew, people making out in my apartment." I heard Spencer say and walk away into his room. Freddie broke the kiss after about five minutes and smirked.

"What was that for?" My arms were still around his neck. I'm surprised that Gibby and Carly didn't stop us, oh yeah, they went upstairs. I shrugged.

"Didn't you want to kiss me?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. Only slightly...

"N-no, no, no! Of course I wanted to kiss y-you!" Freddie stuttered. Was he nervous or something? What's going on? I sighed and let go of him.

"Okay." I said calmly. "Lets go rehearse." He nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and we went up the stairs.

One week later, things didn't seem to go well. Freddie was still not paying any attention to me and I was beginning to miss him. Why can't he do his project after spending time with me? I'm not asking for a whole day! Just a couple of hours. I can't believe that he's not noticing the lack of attention in our relationship. Not sure what I'm going to do next. Maybe we should break up? NO! What the hell am I thinking? Ow, my cheek hurts. Self-abuse is not a good sign...

**She's right. It's not. XD Tell me what you think! Ooh! Also in your reviews tell me what I should include in the story to make it more exciting! Cliff-hangers? I bet right now you're yelling 'NOOOOOOOOOO!' XD Anyway, REVIEW!**

**xxxx**


	18. iHate Carly's Advice

**I'm sorry for not uploading in like...ages! But I have to write 2 other stories at the same time. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it! Enjoy! :D**

Sams POV

Another painful week went past and things got worse. I was actually starting to get frustrated with Freddie. But at the same time I'm thinking: I could never yell at him, he's way too hot!

I was sitting on the floor in the kitchen, being random. Rocking back and forth with my chin on the back of my fingers. I heard the front door open and saw happy Spencer skipping into the main room. Once he saw me, his smile turned into a terrified look.

"We, ran, out, of, ham." I spat with clenched teeth and a death glare. In about two seconds Spencer was out of my sight as I heard his bedroom door slam. Can you blame him? I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now! There's no ham, Freddie is ditching me for his stupid projects... and THERE'S NO HAM! Oh my God. Did I just scream that out loud? I really have to get a grip. I looked up and saw Carly coming down the stairs with a shocked expression on her face.

"You okay?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Do I look okay?" I calmed myself down a bit. Carly smiled at me, tilting her head and walking towards me.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." She sat on the red high chair and rested her arms on the counter.

"Nothing." I said, sounding a bit angry and assuring at the same time. I looked down and shook my head. Carly tilted her head to the right and gave me a 'really?' glare. I sighed and stood up slowly. "We're out of ham." Carly gave me the glare again.

"Now the real reason."

"That is the real reason!" I nearly yelled in frustration as I sat on the couch. Carly came over and sat next to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam listen." Great, here comes the lecture. "You're my best friend and I know it when something is bothering you. And I know that it's something bigger than ham." She gestured with her arm towards the fridge. "You have to tell me and I will try to make you feel better but if you don't, you'll remain in an icky mood." I chuckled at her remark. I looked her in the eyes and sighed.

"It's Freddie-" I got cut off.

"Oooh! Boyfriend trouble! C'mon, tell the deeds!" Her eyes sparkled with excitement. And she thinks Spencer is having trouble. I raised my eyebrow at her and decided to continue anyway.

"I feel like... he doesn't want me." I forced out the words I never thought I would say. Carly leaned back and felt guilty for asking me the question. Wait a minute... what did she think this was about? I looked at my hands and the room immediately filled up with awkwardness.

"Sam, I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be. I had to let it out." I comforted her. She smiled at me weakly and so did I. Next, her smile suddenly faded and formed into a frown. I looked at her with a questioning expression on my face. Her mouth was forming shapes but no words were coming out. I decided to break the silence. "You want to say something or are you just practicing your role as a fish at the school play?" I threw some humor into the question. She finally started to speak.

"I just- w-what did Freddie do?" Carly asked as she blinked rapidly.

"Nothing." I answered simply. "He did nothing." Carly stared at me.

"You mean, he did nothing, as in... nothing?" Oh my God. We can never have a normal conversation can we?

"Yeah." I nodded. "He's the same Freddie but he did nothing... to me." I added to make it make more sence. Carly's eyes widened and she took a deep breath of realisation.

"Ohhhh. I got it." Carly nodded and looked at the TV.

"Did you really?"

"No." She answered straight away, shaking her head. I took a deep breath and decided to tell her the story that actually made sence.

"Freddie hasn't been paying that much attention to me." I explained, waving my arms from my body in the television's direction.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I did! I said that he did nothing!" I whined, looking at her.

"You said that he did nothing, so that means he did nothing wrong." She told me her point of view.

"Nooo," I stretched the word out. "I said he did nothing, so that means that he is being Freddie but not doing anything about me." I corrected. Carly nodded and spoke up.

"Okay, this conversation is going nowhere so I'll just skip to the part where I give out my advice." I agreed with her and got more comfortable on the couch. "Just tell him what he's doing wrong."

"Are you insane?" I whisper yelled. "If I tell him then-"

"Then what?" Carly cut me off. I was speechless. "Trust me, Freddie's smart, he'll understand." She explained. I hesitated for a bit but then came to a conclusion to tell him. It's now or never. Well, not really but you know what I mean, right? I do need ham (random).

As I took a deep breath, my body leaned forward to push open the studio door. There he was. Busy with his project. Again. Oh, I'm heating up. C'mon repeat the words. It's not his fault. It's not his fault. I put on a fake smile. Although half of it was real.

"Hey." I greeted Freddie and waved my hand at him. Freddie smiled at me. Oh, that smile of his. I love it so much.

"Hi." He greeted back and turned around to do stuff on his cart. "Hey, can you pass me that cable, please?"

"Sure." I answered simply. My hand reached the cable that was on the floor and handed it to Freddie.

"Thanks." He connected it to his laptop and started typing. I took a step closer to him and looked at his laptop. With every step that I take, I could smell him and it was making me feel better. Freddie's smell. That cologne was so addicting.

"What'cha doing?" I asked him and looked up to see his face. His eyes were scanning the compuer screen and then looked down at the keyboard.

"My project." He answered quickly and I nodded. Awesome. I'm trying to start a conversation but he ends it so quickly. I really have to get to the point or this will last for a long time.

"We have to talk." I told him and looked up at his face. His eyes were still on the screen.

"Now? Look Sam, I'm kinda busy." He answered quickly. You know what? No more Miss Nice Lady. He was irritating me with his project so much that I wanted to throw his laptop out of the window and make out with him even if he protests.

"You've been busy for the past three weeks!" I said rather loud. But I don't think it bothered Freddie.

"Sam, I have to finish this project." Is he completely insane? It's not like the whole world depends on this stupid project. I ignored his statement and continued to speak.

"I don't even feel like I have a boyfriend anymore!" I yelled and his eyes immediately met mine. That's all I had to say? Well, I'm not finished yet, baby. "Everytime I try to get your attention, you keep turning me down and I just don't know what to do anymore! I feel like that project is more important to you than I am!" I sighed silently and straight away regretted what I said. Or what I did more like. I yelled at him... and he's hot. He took a step closer to me and I could see in his eyes that he was guilty.

"I always thought that you would understand the importance of my project-" Is he kidding me?

"I do understand the importance of it but don't you think that it's a little too much?" I cut him off and took a step back.

"If it's too much for you to handle then I don't even understand why you want to be my girlfriend!" I was shoked at his sudden outburst. It hurt me so much that he yelled at me and he never did. Ever.

"W-well, so you just want to end this?" I spat back gesturing with my arms between us. I could not believe anything that just happened.

"Feels like it!" He yelled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. This was not real. I can't believe he wanted to break up with me after all that we've been through. It felt like a million needles stuck inside my body trying to break free.

"Fine." I said calmly and walked past him. I could tell that he closed his eyes and was cursing at himself inside his head. I opened the studio door and stormed out praying that he will change his mind.

"Sam!" I heard him call my name after me but I didn't stop. It was a miracle and I had to take this chance but I just kept on walking. I was running down the stairs towards the front door. "Sam!" He called after me again, but I just rolled my eyes. Too late Fredward. It's not going to be that easy.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my wrist and I spun around. "Don't touch me!" I warned but he just held on tighter. Seriously, does he have a death wish? I could break his arms right here if I wanted to!

"Sam, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Do you think that if you say sorry, everything is going to be alright again?" I yelled and broke free from his grip. While I had a chance, I ran as fast as I could out of the apartment.

Freddies POV

Oh my God. What did I just do? I can't believe what I said to Sam back there. There was no point chasing after her now. She's probably down at the lobby already. Ugh, I can't believe she thought that my project was more important to me than she is. Of course that's not true! I love her more than anything in the whole universe! I'm the worst boyfriend ever.

"Are you okay?" I heard Carly ask as she was coming into the living room from Spencer's bedroom. I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Not really." I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Do you want some ice cream to cheer you up?" She asked using her baby voice. What's wrong with people these days? She came closer to me. "I heard it's 20% off..." She trailed off. I gave her an are-you-out-of-your-mind look.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Ice cream!" She yelled back. I decided to ignore her and close my eyes again. "What happened between you and Sam?" She asked normally, sitting next to me on the couch.

"You heard?" I asked, sitting up and opening my eyes.

"People in Egypt heard!" She tried to joke. Oh, Carly. It's more complicated than you think it is. "Tell me." I sighed and looked at her.

"Sam wanted me to pay more attention to her and came over to talk to me. But I took it the wrong way and decided to break up." Carly nodded. "I didn't want to break up. All she wanted was more attention." I took a deep breath and placed my head in my hands. "I'm the worst boyfriend ever."

"Yeah, you are." She agreed. Wait, what? I thought she was trying to make me feel better here! I looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you-" I was cut off by a hand contacting with my cheek. Did she just slap me? "OW!" I over reacted. "What was that for?" I whisper yelled.

"For being the worst boyfriend ever!" She yelled extremely loud. I widened my eyes and tried to calm her down with my mind. "Sam is in love with you and you go and do this to her? Who do you think you are?" She yelled. Hey! What happened to 'you're on my side' deal?

"Look, I didn't mean-" And she slapped me again. Harder this time. Is she insane? "You slapped me again!" I reminded.

"I was here! I know what happened!" She stood up from the couch and took a few steps back. She took a deep breaht and seemed to calm down. Thank God. She slaps really hard. "Look, can you just go and talk to her? Please?" She asked politely.

"Do you think she'd listen?"

"No!" She yelled a bit to sudden. I narrowed my eyes at her. "But you have to try!" She encouraged. I hezitated but then finally agreed. This was going to be hard.

**What did you think? Please review! What do you think about the break up? What was your favourite part? It literally took me 1 hour to write this! Generally it's a week LOL. I guess I was in a good mood! XD Review!**


	19. iRomeo and Juliet

**I'm sorry for the updating problem. I had a virus on my computer and my stepdad had to fix it, which took about four days. So I couldn't write stories then. Anyway, chapter 19 is up! Enjoy!**

Freddie's POV

This is it. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock on Sam's front door. I could feel something flipping inside me and my breath was stuck in my throat. I tried to take deep breaths to calm me down. I can't be nervous now! Oh, my God. This isn't helping. Okay, okay, deep breath in...and out. In...and it got stuck in my throat again. I rolled my eyes at myself and took a few steps back.

I looked to my right and saw a garage near the house. I could tell that there was a huge garden behind the house because there was a lawn around it and it led to the back of it the house, leaving plenty of space for a car to get through. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. Is Sam rich or something? Well, a princess deserves her own castle. Princess Puckett, that is. Anyway, back to reality.

I raised my hand to knock on the front door. My hand was shaking so much that I was surprised how I could control it. After knocking lightly on the door, it answered almost immediately by Pam Puckett. She was all dressed up and had a smirk on her face. "Yes?" She asked.

"Uh...can I talk to Sam ...please?" I asked politely and looked down.

"Sure." She nodded and walked past me leaving me with a confused expression.

"Sorry, but... where are you going?" I turned around where Sam's mother was walking towards the garage. She turned around and gave me a look.

"To Las Vegas, baby." I ignored the 'baby' part and took a step closer. Like mother, like daughter.

"I thought you were going two weeks ago?"

"I was, until I found ten dollars under the couch." She stated and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Well, I had to spend it on something!" She explained more while waving her arms around. I nodded slowly to show her that I get it but I still didn't. Never mind. Pam sat in her car and drove away, leaving me standing near the front porch. I guess it's just me, Sam and the house. Oh, boy.

I slowly made my way through the front door and into the living room. With every step I took, I felt my stomach flipping inside me again so I started to take deep breaths. Whoever made that up is wrong! It doesn't calm me down! I feel more nervous. I made my way up the stairs and into the little corridor where all the rooms were divided. I saw Sam's room and stood in front of her door. I sighed and decided to calm myself down more. Come on, I have to do it somehow.

"Sam?" I called out her name quietly, praying that the door won't be stuck on my head at any moment.

"Go away!" She yelled and I closed my eyes. Wait, did she know I was here?

"C'mon Sam, I'm sorry." Well, this is going somewhere (!)

"I said GO AWAY!" She yelled louder and I heard something bang against the door which I guessed was a pillow.

"I can't!" She groaned loudly and I took a step back.

"If you don't get out right now, I'm gonna THROW YOU OUT OF THE WINDOW!" She yelled louder than before. I frowned at the thought. She will never do that... will she?

"Knock, knock." I said randomly.

"Who's there?" Unbelievable! She's playing along!

"I am!" I tried to say with a bit of happiness in my tone, remembering the time we first did that joke and Carly was looking at us like we were completely insane. I was trying to hold back laughter and I knew Sam was too.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Apparently not enough laughter. Okay, she was getting annoying now.

"If you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna..." I tried to think of what I'll do, "I'm gonna break it down!" I nodded to myself and folded my arms proudly.

"Yeah! I'd like to see you try!" What does that supposed to mean? I'm stronger than she thinks! Kind of.

"Sam, just open the door!"

"No!" I banged my head against the door in depression. "Congratulations!" She yelled randomly and I looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

"For what?" I asked with a tone of surprise in my voice.

"For making it to number one on my worst boyfriend list!" Ouch. But she has every right to be angry at me. At least I'm number one at something. Stupid door blocking the way. She'll never open it. There's no point. But I still have to apologize properly. Hey, I have an idea!

"Okay, if you don't want to open the door, then don't." There was silence. "So I'll just have to climb up the balcony." And with that, I left Sam's door and went down the stairs and through the front door, to the back of the house, where the balcony was. Time for a Romeo and Juliet moment.

Sam's POV

He's insane! The boy is completely insane! And how am I supposed to get rid of him now? He's probably going to pin me down to the floor and talk some kind of dirty while apologizing at the same time. Yeah, I wish.

I heard noise coming from the balcony and walked over to it. I slid the glass doors away from each other and stepped onto the balcony. The cold air hit my skin like acid. It was getting dark by now and it obviously became colder. It made it even worse considering the fact that I was wearing a tank top.

I saw Fredcrap climbing up some vines which led to the balcony. What if he falls? Ah, never mind. It's only a two floored house. "What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him. Stupid Freddie.

"I'm climbing up to the balcony." He replied in a 'duh' tone. Watch the attitude young man! He got onto the balcony and looked at me.

"Will you leave me alone?" I asked the question I knew the answer to.

"No." Yup, knew it. I folded my arms and started rubbing them. "Are you cold?" I gave him a death glare.

"Yes! Thanks to you!" I spat, rolling my eyes. He started unzipping his jacket and finally took it off.

"Here." He handed it to me and rejected it straight away by shoving his hand away.

"I don't need your sympathy!" He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me.

"Sam, you'll get a cold." He pointed out matter of factly.

"So?" I spat and unfolded my arms.

"What do you mean 'so'? I care about you!" He announced and I rolled my eyes.

"No you don't! You wouldn't care if I got a cold! You wouldn't even care if I fell from the balcony and broke my legs!" I yelled. He can get so annoying at times. But he has really good comebacks.

"Yes I would! Well, for a start, why would I even let you jump off the balcony?" He yelled.

"Because that would make you have more time with your project!" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I would never do that to you." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I started walking back to my bedroom. When I was inside, I slid the doors back together quickly, but somehow, Freddie managed to jump through. He threw his jacket onto a chair near the bed and looked at me. Well, make yourself at home then (!) "Get lost Benson!"

"Make me." Oh, he's pushing it so hard! I shook my head and sat on my bed while closing my eyes. I leaned back onto the bed and deeply exhaled. The back of my hands were on my forehead. I heard him sigh and sit on the bed next to where I was lying. "I can't lose you Sam. You mean too much to me." I shook my head and decided to stay silent. "I don't care about a stupid project! I could throw it out of the window if that's what you want! Along with my laptop! I wouldn't care if I got an 'F' at school! I would be psyched just to have you. You're my best project." Wow, I'm actually speechless.

Suddenly, I felt his hand brushing along my wrist and gently holding my hand. He lifted my hand off my face and my other hand did the same on its own. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was just inches away from mine. My eyes widened as I felt Freddie's lips brush gently along mine. With hesitation, I gently kissed him back slowly. I never thought that I would ever kiss him again. I felt his weight on top of me but it wasn't too heavy. He broke away after about three kisses and looked me in the eyes.

"So... Am I forgiven?" He asked and smirked. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah." I nodded and immediately felt his lips crash against mine. I giggled through the kiss and we rolled over so that I was on top of him. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I can't believe I forgave him that easily. But that's what I wanted to hear for a long time. I broke away from the kiss and looked at him. My hands were on either side of his face and were playing with his hair. "By the way, did you see my mom?"

"Yeah, she just left to Vegas." He answered and started drawing circles on my back with his hands. He gave me a questioning look. "Why are you asking?"

"Just trying to start a conversation." I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head as I relaxed a bit. I heard his heart beating in his chest and smiled. There's a way to find out if he's dead! What am I talking about? I think I just need some sleep.

**Reviews make me smile! What did you think about this chapter? What did you think about the "break-up"? I hope you like it! Review! :)**


	20. iMake Up

**Sorry for the long wait, I've got my insparation back. Enjoy!**

Carly's POV

"Do you think if pickles could talk, would they always swear at people?" Spencer asked me and I stared at him in confusion. He is so weird. I really don't have time for this, but I can't be mad at him.

"I think they would ask their buddies tomatoes for advice." I answered in a sweet tone. Spencer nodded at me and continued drinking his orange juice on the couch. I sighed and stared at the floor from the chair in the kitchen.

I have no idea of what to expect from Sam and Freddie. Freddie told me that he and Sam made up and I am so happy for them. Freddie seemed like the happiest boy on the planet. He even lifted me up in the air to show me how happy he was. But I really want to find out what they've been up to all day today. I haven't even talked to Sam yet! Freddie just took her away on their 'Day of Fun'. I mean, how cheesy is that? And Sam likes it! Is she completely insane?

Oh well. At least they didn't break up. I am so happy for them.

"Maybe I should build a pickle sculpture." Spencer said and nodded to himself, stroking his imaginary beard. I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to listen to him. "Maybe you could help me-"

"No!" I cut him off by yelling.

"Fine. I'll just ask Gibby." Spencer stated and took out his phone out of his pocket. He stood up and made his way to his room. "Yo, Gib. You are gonna die for this..." Spencer kept on walking to his room until I couldn't hear him. I shook my head at him and stared at the door.

To my surprise, it opened and revealed a laughing couple. Awww, they're so cute together. "You really think that would happen?" Sam asked while laughing at the same time. Freddie nodded and grabbed her hips.

"Do YOU think that would happen?" Freddie asked, chuckling. Okay, what the hell are they talking about? The most adorable couple ever. Seriously. Look at Freddie holding her hips so romantically, and Sam's hands on his shoulders. Woah, what are they doing there? No, no, don't bring them up! Sam's hands were now on Freddie's neck and were still travelling upwards to cup his cheeks. As Freddie pulled Sam's hips towards his, she giggled a little and before you knew it, they were making out in my living room. Or should I say: French kissing.

"Guys!" I couldn't help but yell as I covered my face with my hand. I heard a noise which sounded like they broke the kiss. Thank God.

"Jeez, Carls. It's not like we're eating gummy bears!" Sam replied to my outburst and the room filled with laughter. What the hell is so funny? I stared at them in disbelief as they laughed more. And I thought they were all cute.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked in the most questionable voice ever. They didn't answer. They just laughed harder. Okay, this can go on for a while.

Sam's POV

The day is going great so far. Freddie really can charm a girl. I wish all boys were like this. Right now, I was sitting on Freddie's lap on the couch in the Shay's apartment. I was playing with his fingers while he was stroking my hair with one hand.

"You know what we should do some day?" He asked, looking curious.

"Invent bacon flavored soda?" I blurted out and looked at him with wide eyes. He smirked and his hand that was stroking my hair, trailed down around my waist and to my stomach.

"Nooo." He stretched out the 'no'. "I was thinking, maybe, we could go all over America. You know. Just the two of us." He added the last bit in a goofy tone.

"All over America? That would take a while." I stated whilst smiling at him. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly, we heard Spencer coming into the living room from his bedroom and making a vomiting noise. I raised my eyebrow at him and Freddie shook his head, chuckling slightly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just saw my sister's best friends making out on my couch. No big deal really." He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Spencer, we didn't make out." Freddie said, shaking his head. Spencer stared at us weirdly, which by the way, freaked me out.

"Oh, really?" He asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah." Me and Freddie said in unison and Spencer raised his eyebrow. He unfolded his arms and placed them on his hips uneasily.

"Y-Yeah, I know." He stuttered and made his way into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at Spencer while Freddie was laughing slightly. "HEY!" Me and Freddie stopped laughing and looked towards the kitchen. "Gibby is coming to help me with my new sculpture!" Spencer yelled and spread his arms out, with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Yay." Freddie and I whisper-yelled whilst raising our fists and shaking them lightly. Straight away, the door flung open to reveal Gibby wearing an army suit and yellow rubber gloves.

"Gibbah." He whispered and made his way into the kitchen. I raised my eyebrow at him and Freddie smiled, shaking his head. There's a lot of weirdness going on, isn't there?

Carly's POV

What a nice day it is today. Everyone made up, Spencer is building a new sculpture and Gibby always gets hurt. Well, the day is not so nice for Gibby. Anyway, I have this awesome idea of going to the beach, but everyone seems so busy. I don't really care. If they don't want to go, they don't have to. But, I'm bringing Sam and Freddie... and Spencer and Gibby. But come on! Who cares if they're busy, as long as I have company.

Suddenly, I heard a scream in the kitchen and ran down the stairs in a hurry. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a giant pickle sculpture covered in leaves, Spencer smiling proudly at it and Gibby lying on the floor, covered in man's underwear. Wait, what? "Spencer, what happened?"

"I built my sculpture." He answered and folded his arms.

"I meant, what happened with Gibby?" I asked him, this time more precise.

"Let's just say that underwear hates him." Spencer 'explained'. Yeah, note the sarcasm. Best explanation in the world (!) I saw Sam and Freddie coming downstairs hand in hand and smiled at them. Wait a minute... they were in the apartment?

"Hey!" I greeted and sat on the couch. They heyed me back and sat on either side of me, looking tired. "What did you do today?"

"We went to the park..." Sam said.

"...then walked all the way to groovie smoothie..." Freddie continued.

"...then we went shopping and came back here." Sam finished and swung her legs on the top of the coffee table. "My legs are killing me!" She groaned and I chuckled.

"NAKED PENGUINS!" All the heads turned to Gibby and saw him running out of the apartment. I looked at Sam and Freddie with a shocked expression on my face.

"Random." I heard Sam state next to me.

**Sorry for the random ending. lol. REVIEW! **

**xxxxx**


	21. iLove The Sand, Part 1

**This is my fav chap of all time. Hope you think the same :P**

Carly's POV

"We're going to the beach!" I yelled at the couple on the couch.

"Fine, whatever you say Carls!" Sam raised her hands in defeat and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna get changed upstairs." She started walking up the stairs, sighing in defeat. What's so bad about the beach?

"I'll see you later, baby." Freddie smiled at her from the couch and I rolled my eyes.

"Bye!" She sang whilst smiling back at him. Why don't I have a boyfriend?

Sam's POV

I went back downstairs after I got changed in a simple blue shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I saw Carly, Spencer and Freddie standing near the door. Woah, that quick? Carly and Spencer were talking about bananas and pickles and how they apparently look alike. I shook my head at them and noticed Freddie smiling at me. He winked at me and turned his head in the direction of the door, desturing that we should go. "Yay! It will be too much fun with him!" I heard Spencer exclaim.

"With who?" I asked, curiously.

"Gibby." Carly smiled at me and Spencer made a spazzy face. My mouth dropped open and my right hand flew to my side.

"Does he have to come with us, like, ALWAYS?" I yelled at the end. Carly gave me a shoked expression and shook her head.

"Sam, be nice." She warned. "It's not Gibby's fault that he's... well...Gibby." She finished awkwardly and I rolled my eyes. "I promise he won't bother you." It took me a minute to digest the 'deal' or whatever, but I still did.

"Fine." I sighed and walked towards them. I let my arms flap around carelessly, to signify the fact that I was sulking. Carly and Spencer opened the door and started to make their way to the lobby, still talking about bananas. I heard Freddie chuckle next to me. I looked at him and saw him with his arms folded, shaking his head. "What?"

"What's with the arms thing?" I guess he saw me sulking. He unfolded his arms and took both of my hands. Next, he kissed both of them, one by one, and finally connected with my lips. I immediately relaxed in his arms as he wrapped them tightly around me. Oh, boy, what's he doing to me?

We arrived to the beach by 11am. Transport? We took a bus, although there were some hobos there, Spencer liked it. I should be thankful that he didn't make us walk there. Gibby met us down at the lobby and we had to walk to the bus stop with him. Grr, annoying boy.

I looked around and saw that there were about fifteen people around. Woah, I thought people liked beaches. I shrugged it off and walked closer to the ocean. Carly was already lying the blankets out with Spencer, Gibby was looking as though he was the king and they were his servants. He had his hands on his hips and was shirtless as usual. I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to everyone with Freddie.

"AAAAAARGH!" Spencer screamed when I came up to him. The outburst made me jump a bit. Jesus Christ, what's wrong now?

"What?" I asked with wide eyes. He looked at me with a shoked expression.

"I just remembered... I can't swim." Spencer started blinking rapidly and I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't go in the water..." Freddie explained beside me. I nodded at him and saw that Carly and Gibby were nodding too.

"Well, DUH! If I go in the water I'll dround myself!" Spencer exclaimed and rolled his eyes. "Stupid." He facepalmed Freddie and Freddie sighed.

"Yes, it was very stupid of me." Freddie agreed sarcastically and mouthed a 'wow' to me. I chuckled and sat down.

Freddie's POV

Why is everyone acting so stupid? Is it the weather or something? I have no idea what to think. Right now, I was lying down on one of the blankets in nothing but my swimming trunks. I turned my head to the left to see a massive hole in the sand with Spencer in it and Gibby standing beside it. Typical. I heard Spencer say something like "Are you going to bury me? Cuz that's gonna be fun!" Are they insane? You know what? Let them do it, I don't care. All that I know is that I'm lying on the beach, trying to relax and go to sleep.

Suddenly, I felt light weight on top of my body that felt like Sam. Most of her skin connected to mine and it felt amazing. I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping-" Before I could finish my scentence, her lips were crashed into mine and she shifted further up my body. She broke the short but tender kiss and stood up, revealing her red bikini. It was simple but hot. Way hotter than Carly's (which was black with white flowered patterns).

"You wanna go swimming?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Err, sure." I slurted out with difficulty. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well, come on then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to my feet. Sam started rushing to the ocean, still holding my hand.

"Sam, what's the rush? We have all day." I pointed out goofily. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Dunno, I guess I like swimming." As soon as the water touched my feet, I shivered and stopped dead in my tracks. But Sam didn't seem to react at all. Oh my God, I have a mermaid girlfriend. "Stop being a baby!" She tugged harder on my hand and all of a sudden we started running through the water. To my surprise it became very fun. The water was now tripping me up with waves and we both fell into the water. I couldn't help but laugh. Sam emerged out of the water with a smile on her face. "You totally tripped me up!"

"No, I didn't!" I yelled back, desparately trying to hide my laughter.

"Yes, you did!" Oh, I see what we're doing there.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" She splashed some water in my face.

"No, I didn't!" I splashed back.

"Yes, you did!" She splashed it back harder. Okay, that's enough. I took a deep breath and dove under the water. I searched for Sam's legs with my arms and finally found them. She started shifting away from me at the touch but I gripped behind her knees and pulled towards myself, causing her to fall onto her back. Thankfully, she didn't hit the bottom because of the waves supporting her. I emerged out of the water and took a deep breath. Soon after, Sam jumped out of the water with hair all over her face. "Are you crazy?" She yelled at me and I burst out laughing. She furrowed her eyebrows and launched at me. Oh, boy.

Somehow, in about five seconds, I found Sam smirking at me with something in her hand. Wait, are those my trunks? "Okay, that's too far."

"Oh, is it?" She asked innocently. Thank God my bottom half of the body was under the water. "I'll give them back to you at the beach."

"What? No! I can't just walk around naked!" I exclaimed and tried to reach the trunks with my hand. She made a sarcastic, sad face at me and scowled. "If you don't give them back right now, I'm gonna get revenge." Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Revenge? You try." She warned with a death glare.

"You asked for it." I got closer to her and wrapped my arms around her body. She looked confused for a second and gave me a questioning look. My hands went up to her bikini strap and I easily undid it with one swift hand movement. She gasped in realisation and pushed her body against mine to prevent it from falling. "You wanna give them back yet?"

"No!" She shouted in a 'duh' tone and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Okay, then." I said simply and smirked as I took a step back. She followed me and pressed her body against mine harder. She held up my trunks behind my head. Clever girl, she never loses does she? "We can stand here all day. Me without trunks and you with a collapsing bikini." I stated, smirking at her. She had a serious face though. If she makes one movement to get hold of her bikini, I'm going to step back and she knows it. I saw her look dissapointed and she had a losers face.

"Fine. But do the bikini first." I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"See? That wasn't hard." I comforted and moved my hands to the two straps and clicked them together. She handed me my trunks and folded her arms, taking a step away from me. "Aww, don't feel bad, baby." I leaned in and pecked her on the lips quickly. We stayed in the water for a while and I found time to put my trunks on without Sam looking.

Sam's POV

Stupid Fredweird. I can't believe he made me lose. That's it, I never lose. I saw Freddie glance back at the beach and took my chance. With all my power, I pushed him into the water and to my surprise he acted fast. "You're crazy!" He yelled as his head emerged through the water.

Suddenly, he started running towards the beach as fast as he could, and I followed him. Oh, you're not getting away now, Freddie. As we reached the sand, I saw that Carly was sun bathing on a chair and Spencer was buried in the sand so that all you could see was his face. I can't believe he did that. I felt the sand sting my ankles as I was running through it. When I reached Freddie, I tackled him to the ground so that I was on the top. Soon, he flipped us over and he was the one on the top. Before you knew it, his lips were on mine and we were making out wildly. Really wildly. My hair was now full of sand but I didn't care. Freddie's hands ran all over my body, causing me to moan at times. I heard Spencer scream in the background.

"DON'T SWALLOW EACH OTHER'S FACES!"

**Tell me what you think! Review and it'll make me smile (as usual) :)**


	22. iLove The Sand, Part 2

**Yaaaaaay! It's chapter 22! Hands up, who loved iStill Psycho? :D**

Carly's POV

"Guess what?" I heard Spencer's voice ask me from my left. I was sitting in a deck chair, getting my skin more tanned until Spencer stood in front of me and blocked the sun, leaving me in the shade. I decided to answer him, figuring that he won't move unless I be more interested.

"What?" I asked, taking my sunglasses off my eyes and placing them on top of my head. He took a grey triangle from behind his back and smiled at me. "Go on." I encouraged.

"This looks like a sharks fin, right?" He asked and I nodded, slightly confused. "Well, I'm gonna go into the water and scare Sam and Freddie!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Spencer!" I yelled and sat up. "You said that you can't swim!" He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't have to swim in shallow water. You just crawl. You just crawl. You crawl..." He trailer off while pretending to push something in front of him after saying the word 'crawl'. My brother is so weird. I looked in the direction of the ocean and saw Sam and Freddie making out in the water before rolling my eyes. Gibby was building a sandcastle that was turning out to look pretty good.

Sam's POV

This day was perfect. Standing in the ocean water, making out with Freddie and feeling the hot sun heat up your skin. I felt Freddie's hands move all over my body. From my hips to my back, and then up to my shoulders and along my arms, which were around his neck. Half of my body was in the cold water, keeping me from dehydrating, although I still needed a drink. All of a sudden, Freddie broke the kiss and looked at me. "You wanna go back to the beach?"

"No." I shook my head and started to lean in before Freddie turned his head. I raised my eyebrow at him and folded my arms.

"Your lips are turning purple." He pointed out and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"What's your point?"

"My point is that when your body is in freezing water for a long time, your heartstarts to slow down and your lips turn purple, indicating that you're obviously cold." **(A/N: My parents keep telling me that.) **He gave me a little lecture and I rolled my eyes at my smart boyfriend.

"I don't feel cold." I shrugged and stepped back a little.

"But your heart does. Do you wanna end up in a hospital?"

"Hell no!" I yelled and started walking back to the beach. I could tell that Freddie was smirking at me from the back.

Suddenly, a grey fin caught my eye. So now I'm going to be eaten by a shark? The fin started circling me slowly and I decided to stay still. I looked back at Freddie who looked like he was about to pass out. I felt something grab my ankle and I shrieked, stepping back quickly. Freddie grabbed my hips and pulled me back so that my back was pressed up to his chest. Next, a man jumped out of the water, laughing. But that man was Spencer. Oh, he has a death wish. I saw that he had the grey fin strapped onto his back, which was now loose.

"Gotcha!" He yelled in our faces and continued to laugh.

"I guess we're back to pranking now, aren't we?" I spat and shot him a death glare. Spencer suddenly stopped laughing and turned around sharply to run to the beach. I rolled my eyes and turned to face Freddie who had a confused face. "You wanna get revenge?" I asked him seductively and smirked.

"Okay." Freddie nodded his head and took my hand, running to the beach.

Carly's POV

Ah, what a nice day to be relaxing and getting a tan. The weather was sunny and the heat was covering my skin like water in a bathtub. I know that it's not a very good simile, but it certainly goes with this situation. I heard someone running out of the water and felt them cover up the sun. Oh, man! Again? I took my sunglasses off in frustration and saw Spencer soaking wet. "What?" I asked, annoyed. He looked out of breath and got to his knees.

"They're gonna get me!" He pointed at the running Sam and Freddie in the ocean. "They're gonna get me hard!" Spencer turned around and screamed in fear. In no time at all Sam and Freddie were on top of Spencer, Freddie holding his arms and Sam slapping him across the face repeatedly. Luckily for them, there was an old hole in the ground and in about one minute Spencer was buried in the sand. "Not again!" He yelled at them and Sam just shrugged. Why am I always a witness?

Sam's POV

I was lying on my stomach on the blanket, propped on my elbows with Freddie. He was by my side, playing with my fingers. I was extremely bored, even though Freddie was trying to entertain me by making unfunny knock knock jokes. Out of nowhere, an idea popped into my head. I stood up and walked towards the water, putting my hand onto my forehead to block the sun from my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked from behind me. I pointed to a red float in the ocean, about fifty metres away from the beach.

"I bet you that I can swim up to that float." I said simply and Freddie scoffed.

"No!" He suddenly yelled. "Are you crazy? The water is way too deep there!"

"Dude, relax! I can swim!" I yelled back and waved my arms around randomly.

"Yeah? Well, I forbid you to go." He said firmly while crossing his arms.

"You can't forbid me to go!" I was shocked. I can't believe he's going to keep me here and bore me with his lame jokes.

"I just did." Okay, stage two. Begging.

"Baby, please. Just for five minutes." I made my best sad face that I could manage and he sighed.

"Sam, it's too deep. If you go, then I will follow." Freddie explained calmly. That was so sweet. But I want my freedom! I dropped my head in disappointment and sighed sadly but dramatically. I felt Freddie's hand on mine and he slowly lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Fine." He breathed out and my head shot up.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Only for five minutes." Immediately, I jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. He smiled through the kiss while I was starting to lean out.

"K, I'll see you in five minutes!" I exclaimed while jumping up and down. I can't believe he let me go on my own. I'm a happy girl now. I turned around and ran into the freezing water before diving in head first.

The water here was freezing. My legs kept kicking under the water to keep me moving and not freeze to death. I relaxed my arms on the red float and placed my chin on top of them. The view was nice. All I could see is blue ocean and sky above the horizon. There was a yacht floating in the distance, which made me think about fish. I don't even know why. Wait a minute, fish! I wonder how big they are down here. The thought made me look down at the water and shudder. What if there is a sea monster here? Man up, Sam! There is no such thing! I looked back and saw how far away the beach was. Wow, I couldn't even see the people. That was creepy.

"Sam!" I lifted my eyes up and saw Freddie swimming towards me. That little liar.

"What are you doing here?" I spat, angrily. He got to the red float and held onto it tightly.

"Look, I just-" I cut him off.

"I don't need your explanation! I thought you trusted me!" My anger wasn't going to go away. I was so close to hitting him.

"I do trust you! I was just worried!" Freddie explained, trying to keep calm.

"Bog off, Freddie!" I let go of the red float and started swimming back to the beach before I felt Freddie grab my arm and pull me towards him through the water. The next thing I knew was Freddie crashing his lips against mine and wrapping him arms around my waist. We were now starting to sink but I quickly grabbed onto the float and pulled us up from the water. I felt Freddie's six pack press against my stomach and I moaned through the kiss. Okay, maybe I can forgive him.

**Thanks for reading this one! :D A few reviews would be nice :)**


	23. iWant To Make A Star

**I thought that I'd update this as soon as possible for you guys :) Sorry for the short chapter though...**

Freddie's POV

"You know what we should do?" Sam asked me and Carly from the couch. We were back to the apartment from the beach and it was about six. We dropped Gibby off at his house and then came back here. Carly was making her special lemonade for everyone and I was reading all of the comments we got from our previous show.

"Please don't say that you want to go bungee jumping." Carly begged from the kitchen and I smirked at her. Sam narrowed her eyes at her.

"I wasn't going to say that." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anytime soon." Sam continued and Carly gave her a glare.

"Sam!" Carly knows her too well.

"Okay, okay, anyway." Sam continued, taking a bite from her fatcake. "We should make a talent show!" She exclaimed and I turned on the stool to look at her.

"A talent show?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly a talent show. More like... American Idol." Carly furrowed her eyebrows and nodded at Sam.

"Keep talking." She said and Sam smiled.

"Well, we could have a judging panel where we could sit and then our fans could come and audition. The best singers would get to perform live on iCarly." I was speechless. That was a very good idea.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Carly smiled and came to sit on the couch next to Sam.

"Well, you know me." Sam shrugged and smiled. "So... could we do it?" She asked hopefully, raising her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Por supuesto." I added in Spanish and Sam jumped up in happiness.

"Great! You guys get planning and I'll take a quick nap." Sam exclaimed and started running up the stairs.

"Sam!" Carly called after her in shock. But it was too late because we heard Carly's bedroom door slam shut. I smirked and sighed.

Carly's POV

Sam's idea was really great. If only she could help us plan for a bit. You see? Now I'm more obsessed with the 'talent show' than Sam. We need to think of a name for it. Maybe it could be called 'iCarly's-. No, no, wait. Maybe the name should be 'The show-. Grr, we really need to plan this out.

"Hey, Freddie." I called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He was sitting on the couch with his laptop, planning the whole thing out. I was just giving him ideas to type down.

"What should the name be?" I asked him and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the show or whatever needs to have a name, right?" I came from the kitchen and stood next to the couch. He nodded in agreement and made a face that said: I-am-very-deep-in-thought.

"Maybe we should ask Sam." He suggested and stood up, putting the laptop on the coffee table.

"Do you really think that she'll even try to think of a name?" I folded my arms and tilted my head to the side.

"It was her idea. Who knows? Maybe she's bursting with new suggestions." Freddie exclaimed making a mini explosion gesture with his hands on the word 'bursting'.

"Maybe you're right." I agreed and smiled at him. He smiled back with a little eyebrow raise.

Suddenly, we heard a thud from upstairs and I made a weird face. Next, we heard a lot of little thuds and the bedroom door open and close in a rush. What on Earth is going on? In about thirty seconds, Sam came running down the stairs with a smirk on her face. "I just had a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed and Freddie looked at me.

"See?" He shrugged and looked back at Sam.

"We could throw Gibby out of the window and see how many bones he breaks!" She waved her arms around and towards the front door and out of it in a flash. Oh, my God, she was serious. I could tell that me and Freddie were thinking the same thing.

"GET HER!" With that, we ran out of the apartment after Sam.

**So, what did you think? Tell me in your reviews and if you want me to include anything, just say and I'll include the best suggestions for this stoey :)**


End file.
